Mothra vs Zembare: The Final Mistake of Humanity
by Donny W
Summary: Proceeding the Heisei and Mothra series', in year 2003, a terrible creature possessing the ability to travel through time and conquer different time periods of Earth's existence threatens the present. Mothra Leo is all that stands in its way....
1. Prologue

-1Prologue

Six years ago, in the beautiful land of Hokkaido, Japan, the northern most province in the country, a demon had awakened, causing massive damage to the beautiful landscape. Desghidorah, the demon, continued to destroy forests, assuming massive amounts of energy, and causing colossal forest fires, and considerable amounts of air pollution. Hell had opened and released this malicious fiend. Only a human made this mistake, by unearthing the Seal of Elias, which harnessed the universal energy that this creature bore. Millions of years ago, this terrible fiend turned the surface of Mars into a barren waste land, then he came to Earth approximately sixty-five million years ago. This three headed menace killed off a great number of dinosaurs as he released his rage onto the young planet Earth. At that point in time, there were guardians of the Earth known as Mothra. Then there were a fair amount of them, but they still were not seen on a regular basis. A diminutive fey lived in that time. They were known as the Elias. They led an advanced civilization, and with the power of the Seal of Elias, they locked the furious, energy yearning creature away. However, humans during the year 1996 had no idea that this creature had existed, so Desghidorah was accidentally released. Once again, the beautiful Earth relived the horror of Desghidorah's rampage.

The Earth was not left vulnerable. There was still hope. Only one ancient Mothra had lived up to this time of history, she was the worlds only hope for survival. The Elias, Mothra's twin priestesses Moll and Lora, called up the benevolent goddess to protect her planet from this terrible infestation of evil. The great insect arrived, and battled violently with this vile creature. After being severely injured, the terrible cries of the adult was heard by her child, Mothra Leo, who was just born, and resting inside of his large colorful egg. The torment inflicted upon his mother angered him, so he mustered enough energy, and with the help of the Elias, Leo hatched early, revealing himself to the world. Eventually both deities joined forces and attempted to vanquish the terrible sprite. The elder Mothra risked her own life to save her young child, and she, in result, drowned into the depths of the ocean. The larva, overcome with sorrow, fled from the battle and made his way to Yaku Island, in Southern Japan. This ancient island bore great forests of Virgin Cedar trees, which were tens of thousands of years old. At the center of the island was the oldest, tallest tree, which harnessed a great amount of power. Since the Mothra species could draw energy from the Earth, Leo decided to metamorphisize at the base of the tree. A few hours later, a gigantic cocoon rested on the trunk of the great ancient life form. The next morning, the imago form of Mothra Leo rose, and flew off to vanquish his enemy, who had also obtained the ability to fly from gaining a considerable amount of the Earth's power. Leo met the terrible Desghidorah in the sky and battled, eventually knocking him onto the ground. Leo used his ultimate attack, the seal. The Elias then used the power of the Seal of Elias to lock the demonic dragon under the Earth once again, keeping him from threatening the wonderful planet ever again. Although, unaware to Mothra Leo or the Elias, Mothra Leo used so much energy, that it punctured a hole in the very fabric of time. The world did not know what it was vulnerable to now... 


	2. Chapter 1: The Forests of Hokkaido

A dreary night loomed over Hokkaido, Japan. Thick black opaque clouds darkened the landscape, allowing the setting to be gloomy. A helicopter flew overhead, the Japanese Defense Force's helicopter, Akira 1. The chopper bore very little cargo, only the drowsy telepath Miki Saegusa and a couple bags that carried her luggage. She dozed off a few times, but kept being awoken by the rather loud clangor that the helicopter emitted. The women eventually fell back to sleep again, and this time she fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Miki had an unusual vision. All she could see in this unusual foresight was a bright orifice, that occupied the entire sky, sending it's rays of light across the night from east to west, and north to south. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, causing her to wake up. The young gifted women looked around nervously, wondering what had happened. A few seconds later, she was thrown up against the seat, as the helicopter was experiencing turbulent conditions. "What the..., what's going on!" Miki yelled as she glimpsed over at the pilot. Miki screeched in fear as she looked at the aerial expert. Blood seeped from his mouth, as he was slouched over in his chair. Miki put her fingers on his neck, attempting to feel for a pulse, but there was none, the pilot was dead. All of a sudden, another beam of light flashed, causing the heliocpter to quake even more viciously than before. Miki fell back onto the floor, letting out a great scream of terror.

The aft propeller on the helicopters tail exploded off, from the intense friction caused by the mysterious gaping aperture. The aerial maching plummeted in a downward spiral toward the quiet peaceful forest, for it was severally damaged, even beyond repair. Miki gazed out of the side window in horror as she could see the canopies of the dark coniferous forest looming closer and closer as the Earth's gravity drug the helicopter downward, at great velocities.

She contemplated to herself quickly. How was she going to rescue herself from the terrible fate that she foresaw, if she failed in escaping from the falling death trap. Miki searched around the seat, looking for something that might aid her in escaping. Suddenly, under the seat, she came across an object that would prove to be useful. It was a parachute, that was incased in a plastic bag. In a quivery manner, she strapped the aerial safety device onto her shoulders and waist. She could feel the tightness of the straps choke her body. Her eyes glimpsed at the door of which she would be exiting in the near future. Thoughts and images raced through her mind, as she wondered what would happen to her if she jumped out of the helicopter. She does bear the ability of foresight, but she seldomly ever uses it, because she doesn't want to foresee the future before it comes. Each second to her seemed like long grueling years. Suddenly, a flash of light drew Miki out of her moment of indecision. She looked out of the window nervously, and saw a great aperture, that was drawing the neutralized aerial machine towards it. Now Miki faced a worse fate, for she did not know what was beyond the spiraling mass of energy. Finally, courage began to build in Miki's heart, for she knew if she did not jump now, she had no chances of survival. Her arm reached over and opened the door quickly. The bright glowing vortex of horror was spiraling even closer now. Miki did not take any lengthily chances. She said a small prayer to herself, and with a large leap of faith, she plunged out of the helicopter.

Miki screamed and yelled in fear as she fell down towards the Earth. She looked to her side and pulled a strap that was being blown around in the violent tide of wind. Suddenly, her parachute shot out of its container and slowed Miki's falling velocity.

Several minutes later, when the terrified telepath was about three hundred feet from the canopies of the forest, there was a great explosion that echoed through the trees down blow, and that eventually echoed off from the mountains in the distance. Miki gazed skyward and visualized smoke and fire rising high into the sky. She then looked away from the explosion that the helicopter had caused, and could see a piece of fiery wreckage swirling down towards her parachute. Miki squirmed around nervously, attempting to move the parachute out of harms way, but she had no success. The blazing piece of debris continued to spiral down towards Miki's only hope of a safe landing. For a few seconds more, Miki attempted to prevent her parachute from being punctured by the falling debris, there was no such luck.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Hour Begins

Donny Winter walked down the quiet halls of a large school in Sapporo, Hokkaido. He entered a classroom only to find a noisy room full of thirty-five children. Donny ignored the constant bedlam that the children made, and continued to set his stuff up on front of the class room. Over towards the back of the room was the teacher that asked Donny to be their guest for the day. Donny looked up and noticed her fixing some sort of machine that sat on a round table in the back corner.

"Good morning Mrs. Nemura!" Donny yelled, attempting to over power the children's loud conversations. She turned around and smiled at Donny's presence. The beautiful young teacher walked towards the front of the room. Her long wavy dress was as red as the sunset, and was rustling around gently as she walked at her own pace. When she reached the front of the room, she addressed the children.

"Okay everyone..." She said excitedly. The children continued their trivial conversations with each other. Mrs. Nemura's face turned from bright and happy smile, to a red agitated frown, finally her temper exploded.

"SHUT UP NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, also startling Donny. The room went completely silent, the children sat at their desks neatly and placed their hands together, giving them a proper appearance.

"This is Donny Winter of the E.S.P. Institute, he's one of he leading directors and he has come a long way to get here." The teacher explained, as she glanced over and smiled at Donny. Nemura then signaled Donny to take the floor, and he did so.

"Thank you Nemiko." He said, addressing the teacher by her first name. "Good morning everyone, it's a pleasure to be here." Donny then said in a cheerful voice.

One of the children raised their hand. "Yes." Donny responded, looking at the little boy. "Are you a mutant with freaky powers?" He asked. Donny stood silent ofr a moment. "Well...um...I'm not a mutant really, that is if you define mutant as a human that is different from you."  
"Well, do you have freaky powers then?" The boy then asked. "If you want to call them freaky, that's your opinion, I was born with mental powers, that's what I've come to talk to you about today." Donny responded, trying not to become agitated.

Suddenly every child in the room burst out in laughter. "Sheesh, mental powers, what kind of psycho path is this guy!" Someone blurted out. Mrs. Nemura was watching, and she heard the girl that blurted out the insult. She marched over towards the girl, and grabbed her violently by the hair.

"If I hear you say that again, your going to flunk, and your going to wish that you never met me!" Mrs. Nemura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Um...Mrs. Nemura, don't worry, it is something I've delt with all my life, I'll survive." Donny said as he rolled his eyes at the children. "Well, anyway, I came to talk about..." Donny stopped in mid sentence, as he noticed a bright light glimmering on the horizon. The wise telepath walked over to the window and could see glowing objects floating on the horizon. He then felt an overwhelming feeling of fear. It was like he was feeling what it was like to fall from a high elevation. It wasn't his feelings, it was surly someone else's. Donny began to wonder where Miki was, because she was suppose to help him today. He hasn't seen her in at least a day and a half. Donny closed his eyes and attempted to contact Miki telepathically.

"What's he doing?" Another little boy asked as he gazed bizarrely at their guest speaker. "Shhh." Mrs. Nemura signaled. She was aware of Donny's powers, and the slight disturbance could disrupt the concentration that he was in.

"Miki, Miki...are you all right, where are you?" Donny inquired telepathically. The paranoid telepath waited for a responsef from his close friend. Suddenly, to his suprise, Miki responded. "Please help me!" Miki's voice cried in terror.

Donny broke from his telepathic trance and stood motionless for several minutes. In that time the children resumed their loud conversations and laughter, which began to annoy Mrs. Nemura greatly. She swung around to address the children once again. "WILL YOU SELFISH, INSIGNIFICANT, GOOD FOR NOTHING, LOWLIFE, TWERPS SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" The furious women roared.

While she continued to hollar at the children, Donny managed to slip out, run down the hall, and exit the building. He scrambled out into the parking lot and jumped into his green suzuki. Before he started it, he sat and thought depressively about what happened to Miki. He then realized that he had to find her, so he started the car and jolted off into the distance.

The ever so impatient Koji Shinjo waited quietly for the return of Donny and Miki. Every once in a while he dozed off, nearly tipping the bench over that he sat in. Suddenly, Koji's attention was attracted when a green Suzuki pulled up near him. To his surprise, Donny was in the drivers seat. Koji stood up, and advanced towards the vehicle. As he did so, Donny rolled down his widow and gazed at Koji stressfully.

"Don't tell me, Miki is lost somewhere..." Koji mumbled, as he rolled his eyes. "Humph, good guess, I suppose no one needs telepathic powers to figure that one out?" Donny replied with a hint of sarcasm. "All right Donny, what do we do then? Koji asked, as he folded his arms.

"Well, you could start by getting into the car and not wasting time." Donny said, becoming more serious. Koji stood and glimpsed at Donny from time to time.

"Will you hurry up, I don't have all day, and neither does Miki, she's in trouble stupid!" Donny yelled. Koji walked around the car and jumped into the passenger seat. "Don't worry Miki, we're on our way." Donny said as he drove off into the dark east. About a half hour later, they started to enter what it seemed to be unusual weather.

The farther east they drove, the worse it became. The sky was covered with some kind of spiraling lights. Huge rumbles of noise emanated from the massive aerial objects.

"My God, what are these mysterious formations?" Donny wondered as he leaned forward and gazed out the windshield. Every aperture began to flash brightly, for energy began to build inside of them. A few seconds later, bolts of charged energy began to crash down onto the ground, causing trees to uproot, and causing dirt to be flung high into the air.

"We must turn around!" Koji yelled as he held onto his seat like a terrified little baby. Donny swung the steering wheel, causing the car to turn three hundred and sixty degrees. The vehicle then zoomed off at high speeds, attempting to flee from the hell that was being unleashed.

Meanwhile, back at the Godzilla Defense Force Headcourters in Tokyo, Commander Takaki Aso and his staff were monitoring the situation thoroughly, that was unfolding in Hokkaido. The middle-aged grudging man sat down in his chair uneasily.

"Why does some damn thing always have to go wrong..." Aso complained as he yawned as a result of fatigue.

The large room was very quiet on this day, normally people would be hustling and bustling around like a bunch of honey bees. Aso knew that fear was stricken into everyone's heart as he continued to sit and ponder what would reveal itself in the near future.

A few minutes later, all silence was broke with the loud voice of Major Akira Yuki. "I've just recieved a message from Donny, in Hokkaido!"

Aso jumped up, nearly tipping his chair over from being startled. "You don't have to yell, I'm only five feet away from you." Aso said, rubbing his eyes. He slowly walked over to the television screen.

"Well, let's hear his message." A few seconds later, Donny's face appeared on the screen, with Koji standing in the back ground observing the energy bolts cascading down off in the bleak distance.

"Commander, conditions are worsening by the minute, Miki is trapped out in the forest, and everything is looking...pretty bad, so will you send us a helicopter?" Donny inquired as he took a brief second to turn around and scan the horizon.

"I'll send one, stay safe and don't go looking for Miss Saegusa yet, we can't afford anyone else becoming lost." Aso responded as he shut off the screen. He then signaled someone to send a helicopter. "Yuki, fetch Professor Chinatsu Gondo, she might know what is going on here!" Aso yelled as he sat back down, trying to decipher the real meaning for these energized apertures that were appearing over northern Japan.

"Well, now we have to wait here for them." Donny said as both him and Koji sat restlessly in the car, watching the mysterious objects on the horizon looming closer. "I sure hope Miki's okay, I can't sense her at all." Donny then mumbled. His words make Koji nervous. "She's fine, I know she is." Koji said confidently, hoping that what he said was correct...


	4. Chapter 3: Ancient Evil

Miki who was now lost, traveled through the woods up an archaic trail. She had to climb over fallen trees and make her way through thick foliage. Every now and then she stepped into a deep mud puddle. After a while she halted, and clutched her aching arm that was injured when she fell into the trees. "What a dreary night." Miki said to herself as she released her arm and gazed up at the fifteen meter tall trees. "This forest is so big, how the heck am I suppose to reach Sapporo, it would take me, hmmm, lets see, a few years or so!" She then screamed as she stomped her foot down and sat on an old pine log that blocked the trail. The distressed women sat and contemplated without any hope of making it out of this dark forest. 

A couple minutes later, the earth began to tremble, causing Miki to fall from the log backwards. She picked herself up off from the ground nervously, trying to contain the intense pain she was inflicted by. The violent quakes then subsided mysteriously. Just when Miki thought everything was back to normal, a bright spiraling mass of light fluctuated in the dark clement sky, similar to the spiraling mass that Miki encountered just before jumping from the helicopter. She continued to observe the mysterious aperture like object, or whatever this thing was. Eventually, the spiraling mass dissipated.

Miki shrugged her shoulders, then continued her way up the murky trail. About fifteen meters ahead, the psychic encountered a bend in the trail. She looked ahead, squinting her eyes, attempting to see if anything was around the bend, for she knew that dangerous animals lurked in the forest. Rustling then could be heard in the thick brush on the right side of the trail. Miki disregarded the noise and continued to walk cautiously. Suddenly, a loud voice sounded behind her that echoed into the forest.

"Hey, who are you, and what are you doing this close to such a dangerous place!?" The voice yelled out. Miki jumped around in terror, only to find an old women leaning against her walking stick, standing in the middle of the trail.

"I'm Miki Saegusa from the E.S.P. Institute, I was traveling to Sapporo, but some swirling glowy thing destroyed my helicopter." Miki explained, trying not to sound ridiculous.

"This is a dangerous place my dear, distortions leading to different time periods are for some reason forming in this area." the old women said as she glimpsed up at the dark sky. Miki turned around and gazed down the path ahead of her. There was an old rock, with words ingraved on it. The frightful young women walked up to it, and wiped the dust off from the rock face, then began to read the peculiar rhyme that was on it.

_"Evil thrives with in a tomb_  
_a demon of ancient history, dwellith here_  
_approach this fiend, and you'll meet your doom_  
_if you come across this monstrosity, all you'll feel is overwhelming fear_  
_the dragon of devastation, liveth here_  
_Desghidorah, the menace of an ancient era..."_

"Desghidorah..." Miki murmured as she looked away from the sign and gazed over at the women.

"Yes, Desghidorah, his tomb is nearby, the place where Mothra Leo and the Elias locked him away, with the Seal of Elias." The women muttered as she remembered what happened.

"That was seven years ago, I remember it vividly, I had to leave, for Desghidorah destroyed my home shortly after in his battle with Mothra. These temporal distortions I fear, was created by Mothra Leo when he used his final attack, which was the most powerful one. It must have punctured a hole in the space-time continuum, and that gives for more worse monsters the chance to enter our time. Also, if one of them temporal apertures happens to damage Desghidorah's tomb, it would release enough energy for the dragon to be freed." The women explained as she leaned against her walking stick uneasily.

"But I thought that the Seal of Elias could hold Desghidorah with in the rock with its powers?" Miki mumbled.

"Your right, but there's another problem, the Seal of Elias is missing. I encountered Mothra's faries, the Elias, in the woods the other day, they fear that someone has taken it, most likely a human." The women again explained as she glanced over at the stone with the warning of Desghidorah engraved on it.

The women began to walk into the foliage that bordered the trail. "Come young one, we must get in doors." The women said as she continued to waddle into the dark forest with her walking stick at her side. Miki then followed, but before she did, she glanced at the stone with the ancient writing once more. She then turned around and followed the women into the woods. Miki and the women entered a small meadow that laid quietly in the midst of the forest, at the center there was a small cottage. Both weary women walked in. "Do sit down dear." Said the old women with a soft voice. Miki sat down and adored the beautiful pictures and art forms that were displayed throughout the room.

"So, what's your name ma'am?" Asked Miki, as she closed her eyes, catching the fine aroma of meat, rice, and vegetables that the women simmered.

"O, my name is Sylvia Hano, you can just call me Sylvia, or granny if you want to." A few minutes passed by, Miki was nearly falling asleep on the table, until Sylvia sat a plate of sukiyaki down by Miki's face.

"There you go dear." Sylvia said nicely as she waddled back into the kitchen. "Wow, this smells great!" Shouted Miki. Eventually, Sylvia walked out of the aromatized kitchen with a nice plate of food for herself. She gazed at Miki, the whole time that she walked around the table to sit down. "Let's say grace." Sylvia said as they both bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

Miki was not entirely familiar with this form of prayer, although, she recalled her friend Donny using this method of Christianity quite frequently. Miki was raised in the Buddhist religion, so she wasn't familiar with the same kind of praying. Over the years thought she grew to admire this form of prayer.

Sylvia then began to pray. "Dear lord, thank you for bringing this nice young girl to have dinner with me, please bless this food and have it be nourishment for our bodies, in your name I pray...amen." Miki without hesitation, began to eat, she jammed loads of food in her mouth until it was completely full.

About thirty minutes later, the two finished eating and began to gossip with each other. "So, how long have you lived here?" Asked Miki as she took a sip of her cup of herbal tea. "About fifty-five years, my husband died nine years ago. I was born April 18, 1918." Sylvia explained as she turned to gaze out of the southern window, over looking a dark valley that stretched towards the horizon. Miki recognized that date, it seemed familiar to her. It was Donny's grandmother's date of birth as well. Donny's grandmother passed away last year, it was a tragedy for him, he has been acting differently ever since. Miki explained this to Sylvia. "I recall when my mother passed away, it was a tragedy for me as well." Sylvia said, trying not to remember those sad events.

"Donny hasn't had an easy life, when he was in school, he had very few friends, everyone knew that he had telepathic powers, and they were afraid of him." Miki said with great sympathy. "His family is very kind and sweet, they are all he really has left, except for Christianity, and his friends, myself being one of them." She then continued. "How could you live in such a dangerous place for so long?" Miki asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Why, the protector of the forest keeps everything safe here, including myself." Sylvia said with a wise voice. "Protector, surely Desghidorah isn't the protector?" Miki said the tone of her voice rose.

As Sylvia went to respond, the earth began to shake violently. Glass ornaments and dishes fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces. Sylvia screamed in panic as here crippled body fell onto the floor from the intense quaking. Miki reached down and she managed to help Sylvia out of the house. Once they stepped outside, huge spiraling apertures could be seen across the sky. Trees rustled violently as air currents blared down from on high. Both women sat on the ground next to each other in fear.

The temporal perforations grew with such intensity, that they began to collapse in on themselves causing great explosions that flared down towards the ground in the valley. A chain reaction of explosions made its way towards the ancient tomb of Desghidorah.

"O no, the tomb is going to be blasted by explosions!" Sylvia yelled in panic as she managed to raise herself off from the ground. Suddenly, there was a giant eruption of dirt and rock that exploded into the air at least a thousand feet. After several more, minor explosions, all became as quiet as death itself. Both Sylvia and Miki stood in fear as they heard a noise similar to loud elephant wails. A few moments later, out of the smoke and fire, emerged an ancient three headed monster with four legs. "Desghidorah has risen." Sylvia muttered as she was reliving nearly what happened seven years ago.


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Mistake of Humanity

Back at the Godzilla Defense Force, Commander Aso waited impatiently for Professor Chinatsu Gondo to make her appearance. The senior staff sat around the rectangular shaped table, continuing their conversations. A few minutes later, the Professor finally entered the room, with a suit case at her side.

"Good afternoon everyone." She said in a cheerful voice, as she sat the suit case down and opened it. "Can you tell us what the hell is going on here?" Aso blared out from across the room. Gondo pulled a remote control out of her pocket and turned on a nearby television. It displayed an image of the energy vortexes that have been appearing over Hokkaido.

"We have came to a conclusion that these spiraling energy masses are temporal distortions." Gondo finally informed as she glanced down at her papers.

"Just how did these distortions start appearing?" The young Major Kuroki asked quietly as he folded his arms. Gondo pointed the remote towards the television set and pressed a different button, which revealed a video shot of the final battle between Desghidorah and Mothra Leo in 1996.

Mothra's final attack then was displayed. A solid circle ringed around the battlefield. Then as Mothra continued to fly around in a circle, a colossal lightning bolt came from the center and caused a great eruption of land and explosions.

"It is only theory, but we speculate that it all happened when Mothra used this attack, it released so much energy, that it punctured a hole in the space-time continuum. Over the years, it steadily kept growing." The young women concluded. "What ever happened to Mothra?" Aso asked.

Just as he finished the question, a small veil of light appeared in the air over the table, and it formed into Mothra's fairies, who sat upon a small moth-like creature known as Fairy. The cute little insect glided down slowly and sat herself onto the table, allowing the Elias to climb off from her. "Mothra is missing, her egg is all that remains." Lora, the youngest of them said as her sadness was noticed by the tone of her voice. "Elias, it is good to see you, perhaps you may be able to help us with a recent problem." Kazuma Aoki, a young pilot and inventor said as faith lit his face.

"Mothra is still alive, but all the recent disturbances have been preventing us from keeping in touch with her, we do not know where she is." Moll explained, her voice becoming more somber.

"Your right, Mothra Leo did cause this, I think she may have fought him, lost, and now is trying to heal herself."

"May have fought whom, Moll?" Lora inquired. "We're doomed!" Moll cried out, causing everyone around the table to become uneasy.

"What, why are we doomed!?" Aso yelled. "Moll, you can't be serious, it surely can not be him." Lora then shouted, as she began to doubt the fakeness of an old legend. She continued to read her sister's thoughts to further understand what she was saying.

"Who, who!" Security Chief Dobashi roared, nearly jumping up from his chair. "Zembare..." The Elias said in unison. Everyone looked at each other blankly, they had never heard that name before.

"Zembare is a temporal demon that travels to different time periods, conquering them, and killing their inhabitants viciously." Moll explained, as the very name of the vile beast seemed to choke her.

"He came to our Earth millions of years ago, but Mothra as well as several other monsters stopped him, he retreated, and has never been seen since." Lora added. As the conversation went on, fifteen minutes passed by, when all of a sudden, a wave of terror blazed across the psychic fairies' faces. "Lora, he has been released..." Moll said as she glanced over at her sister in horror. A person then walked into the room, handing Commander Aso a sheet of paper. He put on his glasses and began to read. His face turned into a negative frown. "My God, Desghidorah has been released, he's destroying hundreds of acres of forest land." Aso murmured, as he removed his glasses. "Human's are doomed, they have made their final mistake, with Desghidorah and Zembare prowling through the world, Mothra won't be able to save humanity now." Lora said. "Now, both the human race and the planet will suffer, until their destruction has met them." Moll concluded, as she, Lora, and Fairy diminished, leaving the room as quiet as the darkest night.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of the Ancients

Miki and Sylvia watched in horror as Desghidorah continued to trample through the forest, spewing three monstrous beams from his mouths. Igniting acres of forest into a fiery landscape. 

"Sylvia, awhile ago, you were telling me about a guardian that protects you and the forest, is it possible to wake it?" Miki asked, as she turned to meet eyes with the elderly women.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him for years, he usually emerges from the ground in this area." Sylvia explained as she held onto Miki's arm fearfully. The brave psychic widened her eyes curiously, she could sense a presence of another being that was approaching. An unusual hope seemed to occupy her heart.

Later on, a tremendous earthquake rocked the area. Desghidorah gazed around cautiously, knowing that something was not right. He took a few more stops forward as he saw small pillars of dust eminating from the ground a couple hundred meters ahead. To the dragon's suprise, the ground erupted, spewing a spinning ball of spikes from the depths of the earth. The peculiar spinning object projected towards Desghidorah, however, the four-legged beast managed to avoid the powerful impact that this creature would cause. It then landed on the ground and spun itself towards Desghidorah once again, leaving a trail of dust in his path behind. Unable move fast enough, Desghidorah stood his ground. Desghidorah was nearly knocked onto the ground from the body slam. Able to regain his stability, the ancient demon swung his body around in fury. He watched this annoyance keenly as it spun toward him once again. The three headed dragon reared back on his hind legs and blasted three monstrous rays from his mouths, that easily exceeded the dreadful heat of molten lava. The fiery barrage scorched the ground near the advancing animal, causing it to be flung into the air. Desghidorah then began to stomp towards his downed victim with such blood thirst that the trees around him seemed to whither at his advancing presence.

The giant dinosaur kaiju raised himself with is four appendages. It had a spiked shell on his dorsal side and it had piercing horns on his cranium. At last Desghidorah finally recognized this being. Millions of years ago when he came to Earth, he destroyed dinosaurs that were similar in appearance. This one was mutated by nuclear radiation, created by humans. This giant kaiju was known in the world as Anguirus.

The mutated dinosaur sat phlegmatically as Desghidorah approached. Both monsters prepared to engage in battle.

"Is that monster a friend or foe?" Miki asked nervously, as she gazed over at Sylvia. "I'm not sure, but he doesn't seem to like Desghidorah very much." The old women responded grimly.

"They're going to battle!" Miki shouted, as she listened to the battle cries of both the monsters. Both Miki and Sylvia knew that the monsters wouldn't stop until they killed each other, fear sat in, hope was dwindling in their minds.

Back at G-Force, everyone monitored the situation in Hokkaido closely. Aso continued to complain about how unfortunate Japan was. "What the hell, another monster!" He roared as he threw a stack of papers onto the floor. "Chinatsu!" He then hollered, turning towards the the young female professor.  
"That monster has been confirmed as Anguirus, an ankylasaur contaminated by nuclear energy, similar to Godzilla and Rodan's creation." She explained, trying not to shout back at Aso.

"Where's Mothra, without her we're all doomed even if this 'Zembare' doesn't show up. The Elias were right, humanity is doomed." Aso mumbled as he sat back down in his chair unenthusiastically.

The entire room eventually went into a dead silence, as everyone pondered the fate of the world.

As the two ancient monsters prepared to battle, Mothra's fairies, Moll and Lora, sat on top of their insectile steed Fairy.

"He's angry Lora, he wants vengeance." Moll murmured. "You mean, Anguirus?" Lora responded. "Desghidorah wiped out nearly all of his ancestors millions of years ago." Moll explained.

"If we only had the Seal of Elias we could control Desghidorah, Belvera did, remember the last time Desghidorah was released?" Lora brought to attention.

"I see your point Lora, but the offer to control Desghidorah would indeed tempt Belvera, she may return to her old evil doings." Moll responded as she glanced back at her sister.

"Then what must we do?" Lora yelled, her voice being overcome with panic. "We must attempt to call Mothra, she's our only chance of survival now." Moll replied as she gazed down at the red triangular pendant on her bracelet, which represented the wisdom she bore in the Elias Triangle.

Both priestesses cleared their minds, releasing every thought, allowing their minds to stray through space and time. The two sisters began to lift their voices in song, attempting to call their Goddess for aid.

_"MOSURA!" "MOSURA!"_

_"Mosura ya Mosura_  
_Dongan kasakuyan_  
_indo muu_  
_rusuto uiraadoa_  
_hamba hambamuyan_  
_randa banunradan_  
_tounjukanraa_  
_kasaku yaanmu!"_

Moll and Lora preformed beautiful gestures that summoned their hidden energies, they than sang one last time, allowing the melody to echo through the forest, mountains, and the entire world.

_"Mosura ya Mosura  
Dongan kasakuyan  
indo muu  
rusuto uiraadoa  
hamba hambamuyan  
randa banuradan  
tounjukaraa  
kasaku yaamnu!" _

Moll and Lora concluded the glorious melody and gazed at each other, wondering if Mothra would respond to their call. After all, the Elias could sense her presence, but not directly. 

Miki Saegusa huddled close to Sylvia, as both of them continued to watch the on going battle fearfully. Temporal apertures in the sky grew more numerous and unstable, giving warning signs of an on coming evil.

Desghidorah raised his heads as high as the went and trumpeted his low monsterous roars. However, Anguirus was not intimidated, instead, he just sent a roar of his own echoing across the battlefield.

Both kaiju glared at each other with immense hatred. Several minutes passed until the long stalemate was discontinued.

Anguirus had leaped into the air, attempting to lock his powerful jaws around one of Desghidorah's necks. The devilish dragon reacted by swinging his tail around, allowing it to hit the ancient dinosaur in mid-air, forcing him to impact into the mountain side. Anguirus was shrouded in a thick cloud of dust, and was buried under tons of soil and rock.

Desghidorah turned around and stomped off in another direction. Anguirus was not this easily overcome, he dug himself out of the hill of debris that encompassed him. Desghidorah continued to ignore the earthly annoyance and proceeded in absorbing the forests energy. Anguirus crept behind Desghidorah, watching him intently, as if he were a cat about to pounce on its prey.

Finally, the armored dinosaur leaped into the air, crashing himself onto Desghidorah's back. The three headed dragon reared up onto his hind legs, attempting to shake the saurian menace from his back side.

Both kaiju struggled violently, but neither of them would give in, eventually Desghidorah lost his balance, causing both monsters to crash down into the dusty abyss that remained of the forest.

The eyes of the world was fixed onto the island of Hokkaido, no one but G-Force monitored it keenly, letting no action become over-looked. Everyone was fatigued beyond belief. Aso sat in his chair, leaned over the desktop, sleeping. Yuki was pretty much the only person awake, concentrating on his computer monitor.

Nearly twenty-five minutes later, everyone woke up hearing the loud voice of Yuki. "There's unidentified object that has appeared over Sapporo, it's flying eastward at mach four!"

"Great, all we need is another monster to join the club, yippy skippy!" Aso roared sarcastically.

The soft beating of wings could be heard across the sky over Sapporo. People in the streets gazed upward, but saw nothing. The fluttering became louder and louder, until a bright colorful object streaked by with such great speed, that it was visualized as a splotch of color zooming through the cool Hokkaidoian air. Eventually, the haunting rhythmatic beating disappeared into the east.

As the two ancient kaiju continued to battle across the lush Hokkaido forest, Miki and Sylvia's observance ensued. The young psychic could sense a presence nearby, unusually it gave her hope and confidence, she didn't know what this mysterious life form was.

"A creature approaches from the west." Miki mumbled, as she smiled at Sylvia. A smile formed on the old women's face for she knew that approached. "Mothra..." She whispered under her breath.

Suddenly, their moment of relief was broken as result of Anguirus's shrill cry, who was being trampled by Desghidorah.

The armored dinosaur continued to roar in immense agony as Desghidorah's fore-legs stomped upon his abdomen. Anguirus was defenseless merely because he was lying on his backside, revealing his sensitive ventral.  
Desghidorah roared pleasurably as he continued to torment his enemy, listening to every shrill cry of pain, he then stomped harder and harder, causing Anguirus to shudder and vomit. The dragon roared in victory, thinking that he had finally defeated the tormented creature that laid beneath his bulk.


	7. Chapter 6: Colossal Battle in the Forest

The helicopter that bore Donny and Shinjo streaked over the Hokkaidoian forest, attempting to reach Miki before something bad happened to her.

"Mind the temporal distortions, if we fly too closely, the pressure could destroy us." Donny warned. "I'm not stupid, I can pilot!" Shinjo retorted. "Gee sorry." Donny mumbled.

Smoke and dust could be seen rising into the air on the horizon. Donny opened his mind, attempting to contact Miki telepathically, but instead, he sensed several other unusual things.

"Oh no, Desghidorah has been released, he's battling another monster that has appeared, Miki's safe so far." The young psychic explained. Shinjo remained speechless, until a giant shadow appeared over the helicopter. "What the hell?" Koji blurted out as he leaned forward to see what was above them.

Suddenly, a beautiful insect flew off ahead of the helicopter, leaving a trail of rainbow hued particles behind it.

"Koji, signal G-Force that Mothra's here!" Donny shouted in delight, knowing that she would battle until the world was safe.

Mothra could see smoke and flames billowing into the air on the other side of the nearest mountain. Her delicate wings were tattered and torn at the edges from battling another mysterious devilry that appeared a few days before. Nobody knows of this, for it was a brief battle. The markings on the gossamer material were still bright and beautiful. Mothra could sense the power of the evil being that appeared, it was far more potent that Anguirus and Desghidorah's put together.

"Hey look!" Miki shouted as she pointed at an object flying over a distant mountain flying at high speeds.

"Good, now Mothra can stop Desghidorah and Anguirus before they destroy the whole damn forest." Sylvia said in relief. "Anguirus was never the guardian of this forest was he?" Inquired Miki. "No he wasn't, I simply said it because you were distressed and needed some hope." She responded. "He simply lived here, in the crater of a volcano a ways north from here."

"Mothra's old now, and she's had a difficult life, I hope she has the strength to battle." Miki then brought to attention.

The trees began to sway above them. Seconds later, a helicopter streaked over the forest and landed in a small clearing behind Sylvia's cabin.

"Ms. Hano, my friends are here to help us, we have to leave, it's too dangerous here." Miki yelled as she ran off towards the helicopter. Sylvia did not follow, instead she just walked up to the side of the house. "You go with your friends dear, this is where I must stay."

"It's too dangerous!" Miki retorted as she ran back to Sylvia. The elderly women glanced over at the helicopter, noticing a young dark blonde haired person jumping out.

"Who's that?" Sylvia asked. "Oh, that's my friend Donny, remember, the one I was telling you about." Miki said as she smiled. By that time, Donny had walked up to them.

"We must hurry, the monsters are getting clos...er." Donny caught a glimpse of Sylvia, and remained quiet. "Hello Donny." Sylvia greeted, with a sweet voice. The young psychic bowed and remained quiet.

"Miki dear, you must leave with him, I have to stay, don't worry about me." The confident women explained as she gave Miki a gentle hug. Miki became teary-eyed. "Thank you, for everything." The psychic responded, trying to refrain from crying. Miki turned around and ran for the helicopter, Donny bowed once again at Sylvia, then walked slowly back towards the chopper. He seemed distracted, as Miki had all ready noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's, Sylvia, she looks just like my grandmother." Donny muttered as he and Miki climbed into the helicopter. As soon as Miki sat down, her eyes met with Shinjo. "What happened to you?" He asked. "It's a long story." Miki responded as she happily hugged her lover.

"Who's that women?"

"O that is Sylvia Hano, she lives here." Miki explained.

The helicopter rose from the forest floor and glided above the trees, Sylvia waved farewell, and went back into her cabin.

Mothra hovered over the forest slowly, watching the two saurian creatures battling down in the valley. She was waiting for the perfect moment to fly into battle.

Anguirus ran circles around the towering Desghidorah, attempting to weaken his accuracy. However, the malicious dragon caught the armored dinosaur off guard, by latching his jaws around his tail. Anguirus struggled violently as the ancient kaiju of death pulled him back. As two of the dragon's mouths hoisted Anguirus into the air, the center mouth released a vicious molten ray towards the wiggling dinosaur. Sparks and smoke exploded from his hide, leaving a hideous wound in its place. Anguirus roared in agony, trying to break himself from Desghidorah's tight grip. The three headed devil snarled once more at his enemy, and threw him high into the air.

Miki's face became distorted with fear, for Anguirus had crashed into the mountain side, creating an avalanche of dirt and rock, which enveloped Sylvia's cabin, obliterating the edifice into a pile of dusty rubble. Miki closed her eyes and began to sob as she sensed the old women's death. Donny put his arm around the young psychic attempting to comfort her sorrowness.

Mothra's antennae twitched as she sensed the death of a human. The colossal insect flew up and swooped down towards the battlefield, screeching in anger towards her enemies.

An object flew down in between the warring monsters, whipping up a whirlwind of dust and debris. Both of them ignored Mothra's distraction and continued to roar at each other.

The ancient deity flew high above the battlefield and fanned her wings, releasing blue shimmering scales that encompassed the entire area. Blue lightning bolts danced from Mothra's wings, detonating across the bodies of the kaiju battling below.

Desghidorah threw Anguirus aside and turned his attention towards Mothra. He recognized this aerial kaiju, he wanted to destroy this one slowly and painfully, for this is the one that brutally defeated him several years ago.

The malicious beast charged towards Mothra, blasting deadly molten rays from his three mouths as he ran. The benevolent insect twirled around in the air, dodging ever fatal blast of lava. Before Desghidorah could react, Mothra had all ready crashed herself into the fiend's chest, bringing him onto his backside violently. The great lepidoptera released another cloud of scales and began to bombard the archaic monster with energy bolts.

Nearby, the Elias monitored the on going battle, until they were distracted. The temporal vortices shed an eerie red light down upon the landscape.  
"Moll, what's happening?" Inquired Lora, she then put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't really know, but the terrible feeling is growing quickly." Moll replied, gazing up into the sky in a horrific manner.

"Moll, Lora!" A voice yelled out from below. The dark fairy Belvera and her steed Garugaru hovered next to Fairy and the Elias. "There's a problem, I can't find the Seal of Elias, a human must have stolen it." She said.

"Without it we can't reseal Desghidorah!" Lora yelled in distress.

"I told you some time ago that humans would bring us to our destruction!" Belvera yelled angrily towards her sisters.

"You forget Belvera, it is our duty to protect them and the Earth." Replied Moll, showing her great wisdom.

"Both of you are blinded with caring and pampering humanity, get over it, humans deserve this doom, and they must find a way to repair it on their own!" The dark fairy hollered.

"And you're blinded by pride and treachery, for a couple years I thought you were coming out of your shell of deceit and malice, but I seemed to be proven wrong. Be gone with yourself, find some way to hide from the terrible evil that approaches!" Moll said, raising her voice.

"We'll see who lives through this evil." Belvera mumbled as she flew off. Lora sat in silence, amazed at the slight argument that her sister were dragged into.

"Where is she going?" She inquired.

"I still love her, she's our sister, however, we have larger things to be worried about." Moll replied as she patted Fairy on the head.

Suddenly, a bright veil of light illuminated their faces. Both of the fairies shuddered in fear as this thing slowly made its way towards the Earth's surface.

Miki and Donny clutched their heads, as an evil presence sent shivers through their body. "We have to get out of her now!" Donny screamed as both he and Miki observed the terrifying scene. Shinjo reversed the helicopter and headed south for Honshu.

Donny gazed behind, watching Mothra's form getting smaller and smaller as they flew away from the battlefield. "Humanities last hope was Mothra." He thought to himself.

The mysterious ball of light descended to the Earth's surface. When it finally landed, some sort of spherical time capsule was unveiled.

All three kaiju watched in suspense as pair of wing like figures burst from the shell-like surface. Suddenly, the sphere exploded, sending a great shockwave blazing across the forest. A demonic leviathan stood in the midst of the smoke, glaring at the three startled monsters with his crimson eyes.

Desghidorah and Anguirus forgot about their silly little battle and concentrated cautiously on this malicious fiend.

As the dust and smoke cleared, the monster's devilish features were revealed. A pair of dragon-like wings extended out from his body. A thick armored hide covered this creatures body, protecting him from deadly assaults from enemies. His head was shaped like some kind of dinosaurs skull. On it, protruded a large, serrated horn that gleamed in the light emitted from the temporal vortices. This foul being was obviously created to wield destruction.  
"Moll, is that..."

"Yes, that's Zembare." Moll shuddered, finishing Lora's sentence. "I hope Mothra can defeat it." Lora murmured as she clutched Moll's arm.

"I hope so too." Moll whispered, knowing that Zembare would wield great damage if he wasn't contended with.

Zembare roared, sending his evil voice searing through the dark forest and echoing off from distant mountains. He flew into the air, using his massive wings that had a talon on their ventral side, used for ripping the flesh from creatures bodies. Mothra projected towards Zembare, slashing his arm with her wing. He snarled angrily as he swung around to challenge the Goddess of purity. The winged insect released three rainbow hued energy rays from her forehead, however, it had little effect on Zembare's armored skin. The brave insectoid swirled around the hideous creature in mid-air, releasing blue hued scales from her wings. The monster snarled in disgust as the scales blinded him. Mothra began to shoot bolts of energy from her wings, all it did was annoy the deadly mammoth even more.

Suddenly, Zembare released a deadly energy ray from his mouth, attempting to hit Mothra. Luckily she was spared, for the scales blocked it, causing an explosion that encompassed the temporal fiend.

Mothra chirped triumphantly, until the smoke cleared. The explosion only scorched Zembare's hide slightly. The devilish kaiju flew up at Mothra at incredible speeds. The great insect attempted to fly away from her attacker, but Zembare slammed into her dorsal side with his colossal foot, sending the benevolent deity plummeting down towards the mountain side.

The vile monster landed on the ground, a few hundred meters in front of Anguirus and Desghidorah, staring at them intently, waiting for on of the two saurian beasts to attack first.

Anguirus eventually grew sick of waiting. He curled up into a ball, and rolled towards Zembare at great velocities. He stood his ground, allowing Anguirus to collide into him.

The armored reptilian crashed into Zembare's stomach, causing the mammoth beast to stagger backwards. As he maintained his stability, he glared down at Anguirus maliciously, sending fear into the dinosaur that ducked to the ground, as if he was expecting an attack from the horrid beast. As he slowly began to back away, Zembare lurched forward and grasped the quadruped monster by the throat, lifting him slowly off from the ground.

Anguirus gasped for air, but Zembare's deadly grip grew stronger. A sneer came from the vile kaiju's face as he slowly bit onto Anguirus' fore leg, puncturing his flesh, causing blood to flow from the would like a torrent of water.

The dinosaur whined in agony as Zembare's foul tongue licked the wound, sending shivers through the quadruped's body. Suddenly, a barrage of energy rays detonated across the fiend's side, causing him to drop Anguirus onto the ground. Zembare roared angrily as he glanced at Desghidorah, who was racing toward him, roaring in anger and hatred.

The malevolent kaiju swung his fist back and punched Desghidorah in the chest, causing the three headed kaiju to wail in immense pain. Zembare's face suddenly went livid as Anguirus bit onto his tail and tugged violently. Both monsters bit onto an appendage and tore at it violently, giving the demonic Zembare no mercy.

The wicked dragon's body began to glow brightly, then a wave of energy lanced into Anguirus and Desghidorah, tossing them across the battlefield.

Zembare roared triumphantly as he glared at his fallen enemies. Now the monster's mind was set on conquering this time period, and keeping it as his own.

Mothra raised her head, her eyes illuminated back to their cool sapphire hue. She knew what was going through the beasts mind, and she knew that she had to stop him or the world that she loved so dearly would be gone forever. The insect fanned her wings, levitating herself above the trees. After mustering enough strength, she flew down towards Zembare as fast as she could possibly fly.

As Zembare stomped across the forest, an object slammed into his side, flinging him onto the ground violently, shrouding his body in a cloud of dust. He glimpsed up into the air, and spotted this annoyance that irritated him. As Mothra dived back down towards the dragon, the horn on his head began to gleam brightly. A few seconds later, a destructible force of energy seared towards the flying deity. The monstrous ray penetrated Mothra's wing, shooting pieces of the appendage into the smoke filled air. As the great lepidoptera fell to the ground, Zembare slammed his fist into her side, knocking her into mountain side viciously, releasing a gigantic avalanche of sand and volcanic rock to encompass her injured body.

"Mothra!" The frightened Elias cried out.

"How will we stop Zembare now?" Lora whimpered distressfully.

"Lora, calm down, we need to find the Seal of Elias so we can control Desghidorah, if we don't, then the human race will bring themselves to their own destruction, for they have control of the monster." Moll murmured, as she thought of the terrible doom that awaited humanity.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding of the Seal of Elias

The young psychic Miki Saegusa sat, gazing out of the window as the helicopter flew over the ocean. Donny could sense her saddened emotions just by looking at her.

"Why didn't Sylvia just come with us?" Miki mumbled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well, sometimes when people reach that age they don't want to leave the place that they lived at for most of their lives. For instance, my grandmother didn't want to leave home when she had cancer, she died in an alien place, the nursing home." Donny explained, trying to make Miki understand.

"We could have saved her!" Miki retorted as she turned towards her friend. "It was Sylvia's decision, we have no right to interfere with it, she did not wish to com, you must accept the fact that is was not our fault that she died." Donny responded as he put his hand on Miki's.

"Miki, I have been your friend for years, you must trust me." The psychics hugged, both of them on the verge of sobbing.

"There will be a time to mourn for Sylvia, but it is not now, we have to help protect Japan and the world, Sylvia would wish us to do so." Donny explained, becoming more serious. The beautiful city of Tokyo came into sight at last. All three of them were pleased to see the large city, and couldn't wait to arrive.

It was now a couple hours, Miki, Donny, and Shinjo sat at a rectangular conference table, with the rest of the senior staff, waiting for Commander Aso's appearance.

About fifteen minutes later, Aso finally made his appearance. He carried a whole stack of papers with him, he appeared to be in a rush.

"I'm sure everyone knows what has been happening as of late." Aso grumbled as he sorted through his mess of papers. "The Seal of Elias has been stolen, it keeps the monster Desghidorah locked away, we suspect that this man stole it." Aso put a picture of a middle-aged man on the flat television screen.

"O my God." Miki muttered under her breath. Donny looked just as surprised as she did.

"Ah, both of you recognize this man?" Aso said as he noticed the startled look on both their faces.

"Yes, that's Professor Tadao Okayama, from the E.S.P. Institute." Miki replied.

"He's missing, he has been for days. We believe that he's some where in this city." Aso explained as he paced around the table. "I want you three along with Major Kuroki to find this man, and take the Seal from him!" Aso said grudgingly. The team of four glanced at each other, then left the room for their next, dangerous mission.

The Elias flew over Sapporo City, knowing that Zembare would surely attack this place first on his rampage through the world.

"The city is evacuating, the people will be safe." Lora muttered in relief.

"If Zembare can't be stopped, no where will be safe to flee to." Moll whispered, as if all hope had left her completely.

Something then attracted both of their attentions. There were several helicopters flying over the beach, observing something. The Elias and Fairy flew over to where the helicopters were flying. A giant multi-colored egg rested in the soft, moist sand.

"Moll, is that what I think it is?" Lora inquired. "Yes, that's Mothra's egg, that's why she was gone for so long, she was laying an egg, so her offspring can assist in the battle." Moll whispered in astonishment.

Suddenly, sirens began to go off in the city, Zembare could be discerned on the far eastern horizon, approaching at high velocities.

"The egg is in danger!" Lora yelled frantically, nearly falling off from Fairy's back. Moll closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to rescue their deities egg. The wise diminutive women opened her mind, touching Mothra's thoughts.

"Mothra, your child is in danger, so is the human race, you must protect them."

Lora could sense Moll's message that was relayed to Mothra, she could only hope that the insect queen had enough energy to battle this dark, horrid creature that invaded the world.

Finally, Zembare landed in the city. Sending shockwaves through the ground under his mighty feet. The city was deserted, which angered the dark beast, for his mind was bent on death and conquest.

The malevolent fiend released a deadly blast of energy from his mouth, which created a tremendous crater where it came into contact with the ground. Buildings toppled over as the sheer force of the explosion created an enormous earthquake, searing through the area like a tsunami. After the smoke and dust settled, Zembare roared pleasurably, then continued to decimate the city, causing damage far greater than the most terrible weapons ever wielded on the face of this planet.

In the dusty, smoky remains of the previous battle in the forest, Mothra rested on a hill of rock and soil. Her eyes became luminescent, shedding the cool sapphire color on the ground in front of her. The insects wings moved slowly, allowing the stones and soil to slide off, so she could fly. Her right wing was injured severally from the malicious evil of the malevolent dragon.

Finally, after gathering a bit of energy, the great insect deity levitated off from her dust strewn resting place. Her wings flapped slow and majestically, even though her body was covered in a dirty, dusty layer, giving the white hued fur on her face and abdomen an eerie gray color. The benevolent Goddess flew off into the west, towards her victory, or her doom? She did not know, and did not wish to visualize it.

The team of four finally arrived at the E.S.P. Institution in Tokyo, hoping to find some clue of where Professor Tadao Okayama would be located.

As they entered the building, they noticed that there was not anybody there. The place was completely abandoned, all electronic machines and devices were still functioning though.

"I sense something that's not right." Miki whispered, as she observed the entire room, looking for a sign of any information. Donny nodded in response, and continued to search along with her.

Shinjo and Kuroki observed computer screens that sat on the desks along the sides of the room, they seemed to be frozen, someone may have been hacking into the Institutes computer system.

"Lets split up and search." The young Major Kuroki commanded quietly, trying not to sound too commanding.

"That is unwise, we should stay together as a team, I feel an overwhelming evil growing here." Donny mumbled as he glared mysteriously at the dark areas of the room, attempting to discern a moving object.

"You're looking for me, aren't you?" A low brisk voice whispered in the darkness.

"Professor Okayama?" Miki responded, as both her and the rest of the team turned around cautiously, scanning the darkness that extended into a hallway ahead.

A tall man emerged from the shadow. His face was narrow and wisened, thick strands of hair sat upon his shoulders, which were as gray as an over-cast sky.

"I remember you vividly Miki Saegusa, the young talented girl that would be at the top of her class. I also remember you Donny Winter, you're that pitiful American who was anti-social, yet you were extremely intelligent, ranking at first place with your best friend Miki." He growled, remembering these two people that were once his students.

"I could never get a long with you, could I Professor?" Donny murmured, staring into the confident eyes of the aged psychic.

"I know what it is you seek, it's this, isn't it?" Okayama muttered, revealing the Seal of Elias from under his robe.

"So you're the one who released Desghidorah!" Shinjo hollered.

"Ah yes, Desghidorah, I did release him."

"You have killed thousands of people, you must pay for your actions! Miki shouted, as she stomped her foot in front of her.

"I'm not the one who has killed thousands of people, Zembare has, and Mothra released the dragon, it is here wrong doing." Okayama said as his voice grew in tone.

"Mothra was protecting the Earth seven years ago, she will defeat Zembare, it was an accident. I have reason to believe that you're controlling Desghidorah, you don't intend on using him to protect the Earth.!" Donny roared as he glared at the man.

"You think you're wise, don't you, you are a bigger fool than you used to be, I'll join Zembare and we'll vanquish all purity in this world, Mothra will eventually fall, and the Earth will fall with her!" Okayama retorted.

"You really think Zembare is going to accept you as a partner….?" A young feminine voice said in the distance.

Suddenly, the dragon-like fairy Garugaru flew down from the ceiling, bearing the dark fairy Belvera on his dorsal.

"Ah, Belvera, I figured you'd come eventually." Said Okayama, having a little snicker in h is voice.

"Give back the Seal, it is not your property!" The courageous fairy shouted.

"You want it for yourself, don't you Belvera? Yes, I know your weakness my dear. The thought of power seems to tempt you." Okayama whispered, using his sarcasm and deceitfulness to meddle with the fairies mind.

"Shut up, keep your foul tongue silent!" The dark fairy yelled.

"Do you think you can save these pitiful people with the "power", you have!?" Okayama questioned in an angered voice.

Suddenly, the Seal of Elias was snatched out of Okayama's hand by Miki's telekinetic powers.

"Damn foolish girl!" He yelled, throwing himself towards Miki, trying to retrieve his prized possession. Before he came into contact with the young psychic, Shinjo jumped into the air, slamming into Okayama's body, causing him to fall onto the floor violently. As Koji went up to see if Miki was fine, a jolt of telekinesis caused him to crash into her. The Seal fell from her hand, and was back in the grasp of the evil Professor. He aimed the mythical device towards his fallen enemies. Suddenly, a bolt of energy shot towards Miki and Shinjo. Luckily, Donny had jumped in the way, extending his arms, forming a telepathic shield, allowing the destructive force to slide over the barrier, protecting the nervous couple.

Belvera released her sword from its sheath, taking the purple triangular pendant from her necklace and attaching it onto the hilt of the sword. The blade illuminated and extended outward a few centimeters.

Okayama discontinued the energy blast and gazed at his enemies with a smug smirk across his face. "Both of you have become experienced, able to control your powers." He sneered maliciously.

"Garugaru!" Belvera yelled, kicking the side of the mini-dragon. Belvera's steed flew towards the tall Professor, releasing spiraling energy rays from his mouth, causing the man to stagger backwards and fall onto the floor violently. As the brave fairy turned around after taking the Seal, she muttered some words to herself, "Don't underestimate the power of the Elias…."

"We have to leave, before he wakes up." Kuroki said, turning around and running for the helicopter, followed closely by Miki, Donny, and Koji.

Belvera flew off, staring at the mythical shield deviously, never releasing it from her tempted gaze. The thought of power, indeed tempted the small priestess…..


	9. Chapter 8: Mothra vs Zembare

The Elias quivered nervously, wondering about what would happen to them and the great Goddess's egg. Zembare approached the egg slowly, wading through the wreckage and mountains of debris he created.

The egg flashed brightly, the larva inside was able to feel the overwhelming evil of the terror that approached.

Moll knew that she had to defend Mothra's child some how, even if it brought her to her own death, so she stood up on Fairy's back to address the demonic fiend that loomed above them, casting his horrific shadow upon them.

"Leave Zembare, return to the abyss from which you were created!" Moll yelled, her wisdom providing her younger sister with great confidence to overcome her fear.

"Moll….." Zembare whispered with his mind deviously, using his devilish voice to send chills up both priestesses' spines.

"Be gone!" Lora bravely shouted, standing up on Fairy as Moll did so. Zembare formed an evil smile on his face, and reached down to puncture the innocent egg, killing the child that formed inside. Before he could do so, a great creature swooped down from the sky and slammed into Zembare's body, causing him to collapse onto his side. Mothra flew down in between her child's egg, and Zembare, showing the dragon that she wouldn't give up.

Everyone at G-Force was as astounded as the Elias were. A delightful smile formed across Commander Aso's face, which was unusual for his usual moods.  
"Mothra has come, she will protect us." Professor Gondo mumbled confidently as she walked up towards the large television screen, where Aso stood. Tears formed in their eyes, only to see the appearance of Mothra, defending the world and child that she loves.

"Mothra." Moll said confidently, holding Lora's hand which rested on her shoulder. Both women smiled ever so happily at their deities presence. Even the delicate, moth-like, Fairy let out a chirp of happiness.  
Mothra flapped beautifully above her egg and the fallen body of Zembare. A bluish-green aura formed around her body, casting a beautiful light down upon the city below.

Zembare raised himself from the rubble, and cringed as Mothra's beauty and purity touched his eyes. He swung his head back and released a blast of energy from his mouth, however, the insect dodged it, letting the ray decimate a distant sky scraper. Mothra screeched angrily as she swooped down towards her evil nemesis, shedding a trail of sparkling spores behind her. Zembare braced himself, as Mothra went to slam into his abdomen the dragon caught the insect in mid-air. As Mothra struggled violently in the demon's grip, she sent electrical shocks searing into his body. He roared in agony, and released the insect, giving her a chance to escape into the sky. As she continued to fly higher, and higher, her wings absorbed the gleaming light of the moon.

Zembare gazed up into the sky hatefully, waiting for his adversary's next bombardment. The benevolent insect swooped down into a twirling dive, allowing dozens of energy blasts from her luminescent wings to cascade down upon the horrid demon, shrouding him underneath numerous explosions that blasted at least a hundred meters into the air.

Mothra scanned the smoke and dust that remained from the powerful attack that she unleashed. Suddenly, a shadow covered the great insect, she turned around, only to find Zembare's devious face staring back into hers. He grabbed onto her and dived down towards the city, releasing the insect. Eventually her body was smote by large skyscrapers and other edifices, then she disappeared under tons of debris and an enormous cloud of dust.

Zembare roared triumphantly as he rested back onto the ground, showing the world of his awesome power.  
"Mothra!" The Elias cried in fear. The egg of Mothra began to flash brightly, then it began to move around a little bit.

"Lora, the larva is hatching." Moll whispered with great hope and courage.

"It's just like its mother, she hatched early as well." Lora cried out joyfully. The two priestesses concentrated their powers on the Mothra larva, giving it the power and confidence to break free, and aid its mother. The Elias began to sing beautifully to the larva, giving the young creature hope and courage.

_"Ala alaya wansara Mosura_  
_Iba hati hatinnbaya_  
_Kama yakumo garansaya manitu_  
_Duma chupa churin gagamo_  
_Waku wakumo ganyan kita Mosura_  
_Tiika sama sayanncha ri_  
_Wara kai tu kasan hayan dariko_  
_Iba dua dua suntiri."_

The breathtaking melody echoed off in the distance as the Elias halted their vocalization. The egg began to shatter, revealing the soft brown skin of the larva. As it finished emerging from the remaining shell, it stood on its rear and screeched loudly, letting the world know that it was finally born.

Zembare snarled as he viewed the grotesque larva. Suddenly, from behind, the adult Mothra burst from the rubble in which she was buried in. Her injured wings shined brightly, blinding the malevolent dragon.

The kaiju deity flew down and clamped her claws around Zembare's slicing his flesh with her sharp talons. The horrific creature roared in Mothra's face and grabbed the giant moth by the neck, causing her immense pain and agony as she struggled to break free.

The larva crawled behind the demon, knowing that she had to save her mother before it was too late. Suddenly, the larva leaped into the air, using her tail as a spring.

As Mothra's eyes began to dim in Zembare's choking grasp, the larva pounced on his back, and began to bite at his skin. The dragon released Mothra, who helplessly fell to the ground in relief. The beast roared in anger and pain as the larva continued her rampage, trying to divert Zembare's attention from her mother. With one great flap of his wings, Zembare carried his weight as well as the larva's into the sky. The young Mothra screeched nervously, she had noticed that they were hundreds of feet above the desolate city. Zembare used the clamp-like barb at the end of his tail and peeled the larva from his back, dangling the poor insect over the city, able to release it at any moment which would surely bring it to it's death.

"Zembare please don't"! Lora cried out as she cupped her hands over her eyes, trying not to visualize that horror that was unfolding. "Mothra!" Moll cried out to the elder insect. It was a waste of breath, Mothra had all ready taken to the sky to save her child.

Zembare released the innocent worm, allowing it to die when it hit the ground. Luckily, Mothra flew up on time and caught the frightened worm with her three pairs of legs. The Mothra larva screeched in delight as her mother sat her down by what remained of her egg.  
Mothra and Zembare battled over the city, slamming into each other at extreme speeds, attempting to knock each other onto the ground.

The larva squirmed into the battlefield, where Zembare and her mother were battling. She gazed into the sky with her small jewel-like eyes. Her mother spotted her and screeched loudly, telling her daughter to leave so she doesn't become injured or killed. However, the worm ignored her mother's wishes and released a stream of silk strands from her mandibles, aimed directly at Zembare's wings. The acidic silk stung and burned as it landed on the dragon's body. A thick cloud of steam and smoke rose from his wings. He glared down at the larva with dreadful malice. Energy began to build in his mouth, a few seconds later he released a monstrous energy blast, aimed directly at the caterpillar down below, who was trying to escape the deadly barrage. Before it hit the crawling Goddess, her mother flew down at great speeds and sheltered her daughter with her wings.

The potent ray of destruction hit the flying insect's back, sending an explosion of sparks and smoke rising off from Mothra's back. She squealed in agony, there was a terrible wound left on her dorsal that bled. The moth fluttered on the ground as her daughter inched over to comfort her pain.

"Mothra look out!" The Elias cried out stressfully. The young Mothra glanced up into the sky, only to notice Zembare slowly approaching her mother. She reared upon her tail and released a powerful blast of energy from her chest, which lanced into the dragon's wing. A perforation was left in the spot where the ray hit Zembare's appendage, he glanced at it and snarled in pain.

Suddenly, explosions spouted into the air at the other end of the city. Desghidorah rose from the ashes and debris, trumpeting his roar at the demonic fiend who was still recovering from the larva Mothra's attack.

"Desghidorah?" Lora said in astonishment. "Yes, but how, and why is he here?" Moll then asked.

"I'm the reason Desghidorah's here, he's not the only one, Anguirus is here as well." A voice said quietly. Moll directed her attention to her side and noticed Belvera hovering beside them, holding the Seal of Elias in her hand.  
"Who had the Seal?" Lora asked, as she was trying to keep an eye on Mothra and her larva.

"Professor Tadao Okayama stole it from Desghidorah's tomb, he wanted to use him and join Zembare's evil." Belvera explained thoroughly.

"Belvera, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about you still being evil, I was wrong." Moll whispered, looking down at the small insect that they sat upon.

"I'm sorry too, there were some things I said that weren't true." The dark fairy replied.

"Poor Mothra, her life force is dimming, we must not let Zembare get away with this cruelty, Desghidorah, Anguirus, stop this filth!" Belvera yelled, holding the Seal of Elias above her head.

Moll and Lora were surprised to see Belvera's incredible confidence, she wanted to oppose this evil that has come, her help would be extremely valuable.

Okayama raised himself off from the floor, having an angry sneer on his face. "We'll take over the Defense Force in Tokyo, and retrieve the Seal of Elias, then join Zembare's side and destroy this planet!" He yelled maliciously as both him and his psychic henchman left the building.


	10. Chapter 9: Okayama's Wife

Commander Aso paced across the room, waiting for Miki's team to return. He was aware that the Elias had the Seal, it was safe in their hands. He knew Professor Okayama, they went to school together and used to be great friends. The only person that could give Aso the information he wanted, was Okayama's wife, Frances.

"Professor Gondo, has Yuki returned with Okayama's wife?" Aso asked grudgingly. Gondo shrugged her shoulders and continued what she was doing. Aso's wait was finally over when Miki, Donny, Shinjo, and Kuroki entered the room.

"How's the battle going in Hokkaido?" Shinjo asked as he walked up to Aso.

"Mothra, her larva, Desghidorah, and possible Anguirus are battling Zembare at Sapporo, Anguirus has not been sited yet, but I'm sure he's there." The stubborn Commander replied.  
"You know that Okayama will be looking for us to retrieve the Seal, he'll be here." Donny brought to attention wisely.

"That's why we're looking for his wife, she may tell us some of his secrets." Aso responded briskly.  
"Commander, Yuki is here with someone!" Kuroki hollered.

Yuki walked into the room, being followed by a young women who was about thirty years of age. She walked briskly and appeared to be agitated.

"Hello Mrs. Okayama, welcome." Aso greeted as he bowed respectfully.

"Enough damn talking, I want to know where the hell my husband is!" She retorted, nearly getting into Aso's face.

"Calm down ma'am." Gondo said nicely as she walked up to the distressed women.

"O shut the hell up, I don't want any of that calm down crap!" Okayama replied.

"Come with me and we'll tell you where your husband is." Aso said, taking the women by the arm and sitting her down. "Okay, your husband is in this city, he is on his way here, to retrieve something that we don't have." The middle-aged man explained.

"What is this something he is looking for!?" Retorted the women.  
"He is looking for the Seal of Elias, an item that can harness universal energies." Donny explained quietly.

"I would imagine that is why he left me, he desired power more than he all ready had, he's so greedy and selfish." Mrs. Okayama muttered, trying to calm her temper by talking quieter.

"He's trying to get back, and he won't hesitate, he will injure any of us, if he wants to, even you could be injured ma'am." Donny mumbled, as if he was trying to frighten everyone.

"If that even touches me, I'll kick his !" Okayama screamed as she stomped her feet on the floor.  
"Frances, calm down, quit cursing!" Gondo hollered.

"I told you to SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The young women retorted. Gondo rolled her eyes and folded her arms angrily.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed in the room. Sirens went off with in the building, arousing everyone's attention.

"Yuki, what's going on!?" Aso yelled. "They're intruders entering the building, about sixteen of them." He responded as everyone grew rigid with fear.  
"It's Okayama, he's here." Miki mumbled as she moved closer towards Shinjo.

The door opened, and a man emerged into the room, it was the tall figure of Okayama. Mrs. Okayama covered her face so her husband did not notice her.

"Ah, Commander Takaki Aso, it certainly has been a long time." The aged psychic muttered.

"Have you went insane Okayama!?" Aso hollered crabbily, with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Maybe I have, give back the Seal of Elias, I'm sure one of your little twit psychics has it." He responded, glaring at Miki and Donny with his mysterious glimmering eyes.

"If you're any psychic, you would've sensed that we do not have the Seal." Donny brought to attention sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth, you little twit!" Okayama roared. Donny rolled his eyes, attempting to instigate the ex-professor.

Okayama ignored him and glared at the other people who were present, until he came across a women, sitting behind Aso with her hands covering her face. His eyes grew large, for he knew who it was.

"Frances, what are you doing here?" The man said, as evil left his voice for a brief moment.

"I'm here because of you. You left me with your back-stabbing students to find true power, you have disappointed me once again Tadao!" Mrs. Okayama yelled, as she stood form her seat.

"If you join Zembare with me, we can live forever." Okayama responded as he smiled brightly at his wife. She turned her face from his compassionate gaze.

"Okayama, don't do this, Zembare will kill you and your students." Miki whispered, pleading for the man's life. He glimpsed at Miki with hatred.

"I don't need your advice or pity Miss Saegusa, or from you Donny!" He hollered.  
"You know what, I don't have psychic powers but it is obvious that these two people care about you, you mean a lot to them." Mrs. Okayama pointed out.

"You all are fools, die at Zembare's hands if you wish, it is not my concern any longer." the wise psychic yelled.

"Zembare will fail, Mothra and the others will defeat him. Miki and I shall do everything in our powers to aid her." Donny muttered with wisdom and confidence.

"Power, what power do you have, Zembare will crush both of you, don't look to the Elias or Mothra for assistance either, because they will be eliminated!" Okayama retorted as he stepped closer towards the two young psychics.

Donny and Miki glimpsed at each other then folded their arms stubbornly.

"Well, we can't stand here talking can we?" Okayama said as he signaled his students to bind everyone.

"I do not see what you can gain while keeping us hostage." Donny mumbled. "Tadao, stop!" Frances yelped as she ran to him.

"You had your chance Frances, you wasted it, that's too bad." Okayama responded sarcastically.  
"I will not join you, die by yourself in the darkness." The angered women muttered under her breath as one of her husband's students bound her hands behind her back…..


	11. Chapter 10: Donny's Emotional Past

The city of Sapporo, once a beautiful place, has been transformed into a smoldering pile of wreckage. Desghidorah and Zembare stood in the midst of the fiery city, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first futile movement.

Desghidorah's eyes widened as something underneath Zembare caused him to trip over and fall onto his side. Suddenly, out of the burning rubble and concrete, emerged Anguirus. He sent his furious roar across the ravaged city.

The Elias were very surprised to see both Anguirus and Desghidorah aiding Mothra and her child.

"Desghidorah, Anguirus, defeat Zembare now!" Belvera screamed as the Seal of Elias in her hand began to glow brightly.

Anguirus leaped into the air and slammed his body on top of the demon's backside. As the ancient dinosaur bit at Zembare's hide, Desghidorah tromped up, blasting his molten rays at the struggling demon. As the two saurian kaiju thought they were prevailing against their nemesis, a jolt of Zembare's telekinetic powers flung them from his body violently.  
He rose into the air, roaring with terrible fury, sending fear into the hearts of his fallen enemies.

Commander Aso, Miki Saegusa, Donny Winter, and Koji Shinjo found themselves sitting in a jail cell that was psychic proof. Okayama paced back and forth in front of the cell cunningly.

"I shall prove my powers to you, one of you shall be my puppet, I know all your weaknesses." He mumbled as he finally walked away down the hall.

Miki walked up to Donny, who was sitting in the corner, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miki asked as she knelt down beside him. He did not answer, so she asked again. Still he did not reply.

"Okayama has done something to Donny!" Miki yelled as she turned and met eyes with Aso's eyes. Suddenly, light flashed before her frightened eyes. She was experiencing a vision, she was out in a field, on a mid-summers day. She squinted her eyes in the bright glimmering light until she saw someone bent over in the field, picking some sort of vegetable. The hot wind whipped Miki's hair around as she walked through the garden gently, up to the person.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Inquired Miki as she walked up to the person. An old wise face turned and smiled at the young psychic sweetly. Somehow, it gave Miki a feeling of love and compassion. It was a women, of about the age of seventy-seven. She did not reply, she turned and continued to pick vegetables peacefully.

Miki forgot that in a vision, people don't normally talk, it is usually suppose to mean something symbolical, to give a clue about something. The young Asian women was distracted when she saw a ten year old child running out of a nearby house, bringing the women a glass of cool, glistening water. The two people hugged each other happily, not letting go of each other for a second.

Miki realized that this child resembled Donny. "O my God, that's Donny, and his grandmother." She whispered with astonishment. She remembered Donny telling her about how his grandmother was one of the closest people he was to in his family, and how wonderful she was. Suddenly though, the vision shifted to a different setting.

Donny was in his grandmother's house, she was not present though. At this time, Donny appeared to be about fourteen years old. He walked through the kitchen then into the living room slowly and darkly. The teenager gazed through the place, observing every decoration and detail. He fell back into his grandmother's rocking chair and buried his face with in his hands sorrowfully. Miki walked into the room and sat in a chair adjacent to her young friend, and could feel his potent sentimental emotions. They were almost overwhelming. The vision then faded slowly, only to be followed by another vision. This time Miki found herself at a funeral service that was at its closure. A women laid in a casket at the front of the room, as the religious minister finished his long, saddening requiem. The casket was bordered with dozens of plants and bouquets of flowers, it was very peaceful. But Miki knew that it was not a happy occaision.

It was Donny's grandmother who had passed. Each one of the family members stepped up to the casket to bid farewell to their lost family member. Donny walked up to the casket with his parents, brother, and his other grandmother at his side. The kid gazed into the women's face as he placed his hand on the woman's cold arm. He then wept uncontrollably, as the image faded slowly.

Miki was back in reality. She bit her lips, trying to prevent any tears from being released. She looked down at Donny's sleeping face and saw a tear running down his cheek slowly. Both of them experienced the same hallucination.

He woke up and stared at Miki who had started to weep gently.

"Now you know…" He whispered as both of them hugged each other as they sobbed...


	12. Chapter 11: Armored and Aquatic Warriors

The Elias watched fearfully as Zembare tortured his enemies dreadfully. Even Belvera was astounded by this terrifying cruelty. Lora directed her attention toward the Mothra family. The adult wanted to stop Zembare, but the larva held onto her mother's side, not wanting her to leave. Mothra released herself from her child and rose into the air slowly, shaking the dust from her body. The caterpillar squealed at her mother, asking her not to go and put her life at risk. Mothra chirped in response, assuring the larva that she'll live, for now. 

A tear trickled down Lora's cheek as she watched Mothra leave her offspring to battle the devilish fiend that lurked in the abyss ahead.

"I believe that this will be Mothra Leo's final battle…" Lora murmured as she looked at her sister with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Lora, don't cry, there's always hope, you have to believe in Mothra." Moll whispered as she gazed into the smoky distance.  
Mothra flew into the battle, blasting her triple rainbow hued energy rays from the gems on her forehead. She hit the demon directly on his dorsal, however, the energy was simply deflected. Zembare turned around furiously, only to find the colossal insect diving towards him. He swatted the great lepidopteron away, but she persisted her attack with all her might that she still bore. Her wings beat swiftly, sending strong air currents tearing at her enemies body. The bulky dragon staggered backwards, but he managed to stay on his feet.  
As the two powerful kaiju fought, the Mothra larva squirmed up behind the evil titan, using her camouflaging capabilities to keep out of sight. She stood on her lower body and released a stream of glistening silk, directed at Zembare's backside. As the grotesque worm continued to spray it's silken web, smoke began to rise into the air around Zembare. The corrosive chemicals in the webbing broke the down the armor molecules with in Zembare's skin, leaving it sensitive to energized attacks. The caterpillar caught her chance and released a powerful blast of energy from her chest, causing an explosion to erupt from the dragon's dorsal.

Mothra used this distraction to her advantage by gripping onto the behemoths wings with her clawed legs. With a flap of the insects wings, Zembare tumbled onto his side, concealing his body in a cloud of smoke and dust. The larva crept closer to Zembare's fallen body, a great claw emerged from the dust, and slashed across the insects side, causing blood to torrent from the wound. The larva squealed agonizingly as the terrible pain seemed to paralyze her body. Zembare rose off from the ground and injured the larva's delicate body by slamming his foot into her bleeding side.

Suddenly, Mothra slammed into Zembare's side, causing him to skid across the rugged landscape. As he went to roar at his flying adversary, Mothra jolted up to the menace and began to beat her wings against his face, blinding him temporarily. She then began to slam her clawed legs against his face violently, screeching with immense anger. Zembare rose into the air above Mothra before her eyes. His tail swung up and latched around the insect's neck viciously, causing her to screeched with pain and surprise at the same time. The devilish kaiju roared pleasurably and began to drag Mothra across the dusty abyss that remained of the city. He flew around like this for a few minutes, until he arrived at the bay, where he threw the struggling insect into the cool waters. Mothra sank beneath the waves as tsunamis from her impact enveloped her.

Zembare hovered above the motionless waters for a few minutes. As he went to leave, an eerie color began to shine under the water dimly, which continued to grow brighter and brighter, until something burst from waters surface, colliding with Zembare in the air. He lost his aerial balance and crashed into the bay. As he stood dizzily, an x-shaped kaiju hovered above him, casting an eerie blue light down upon him and the water. It's four wings and its antennae were slanted backwards. This mysterious beast was equipped for swimming underwater at high speeds. Aqua Mothra, one of Mothra Leo's handy transformations was ready to battle the temporal menace.

Zembare's body shot out of the water and slammed into Aqua Mothra, causing her to plummet back towards the sea. This sea insect was cagey, before she hit the water, she repelled her body from the surface, using some sort of psychic ability that was unknown.

Zembare snarled furiously and flew down towards his enemy, releasing electrical bursts from his wings. The energy didn't injure Aqua Mothra, it simply caused her to stagger backwards from the charged forces. Both monsters flew at each other at unbelievable speeds, crashing their bodies in mid-air, causing large flashes of light to shine on the barren city.  
The Mothra larva stared out across the water in astonishment, she knew that her mother could transform, but to see it before her own eyes, gave her hope and happiness.

Moll smiled confidently as she watched Mothra battle with equal force against Zembare.

Lora giggled joyously as she held onto her sister's shoulder. Belvera even formed a small smile on her face as she watched Mothra prevail. "We mustn't celebrate yet, Mothra's energy isn't as strong as it used to be, and Zembare hasn't been defeated." Moll whispered as she watched the on going battle confidently.

Okayama slammed his hands on Aso's desk as he observed the battle. "Damn Mothra, you always have to try your hardest don't you." He mumbled under his breath.

Commander Aso watched the battle on a small TV that sat on the wall in their cell. He was impressed with Mothra's power. However, Zembare proved to be equally strong compared to the deep sea lepidopteron. Koji Shinjo sat in the corner, trying to find a flaw in the cells construction so they may be able to find a way to break free. Miki and Donny sat on a bench in the center of the cell, watching the great battle taking place in Hokkaido as well. Donny remained quiet, the vision that he had went through still shocked him in a sad, sentimental way. Miki has never seen him in this dreary condition. It troubled her to know of Donny's past, especially the very troubling moments. Miki had met Donny's grandmother a couple of times when they were going to the E.S.P. Institute for education. Donny would invite Miki to come back with him to America, to visit his family on their vacations.

Much more was searing through Donny's occupied mind. He knew that hope for the survival of the world was dwindling quickly, he could only imagine of the deadly terror that Zembare would release if he conquered the world, claiming it for his own.

Both kaiju battled in the darkened skies over the bay of Sapporo. Zembare grabbed onto Aqua Mothra's body violently, and threw her into a freighter that was near the shore. The x-winged insect disappeared in a bedlam of explosions as the freighter spouted flames from its hull.

Zembare roared triumphantly, figuring that he had defeated his old foe. He was cheering demonically until he observed the great sea insect rising out of the smoke. A shimmering blue aura glimmered from her body dimly. Zembare gazed at the deity curiously, trying to figure out what his enemy was doing. All of a sudden, an x-shaped wave of energy seared from Mothra's body and lanced into Zembare's, causing the malevolent creature to fall backwards into the sea. Aqua Mothra continued her attack by blasting surges of energy from the gems on her forehead, encompassing Zembare in multiple explosions.

As everything began to quiet down, Aqua Mothra dematerialized back into the original Mothra Leo. Her body was weak and weary from using her power to transform, it was weakened even more so than it was before when she first battled the temporal sprite. As Mothra hovered over the water, attempting to rejuvenate her strength, Zembare burst from the waters surface and slammed his wing into the delicate insect's body, she shuttered in anguish, attempting to keep her body above the water so she wouldn't drown. If she fell into the ocean, she was not strong enough to swim out.

Moll lowered her head as she witnessed Zembare's cruelty towards their Goddess. "No." Lora whimpered as she tried to prevent herself from crying bitter tears of sadness.  
"Desghidorah, Anguirus get up and fight for heaven sakes!" Belvera shouted as she again, held the Seal of Elias high above her head. Her reddish, black hair whipped around her face as she closed her eyes, attempting to give power to the two beasts through the Seal. The mythical device began to shine beams of light, which were shed down upon both monsters mysteriously, giving them the strength to battle.

Desghidorah was the first to rise from his dusty resting place. He hoisted his three heads up as high as they would go, and released his monstrous roar, which caused the spiked, saurian Anguirus to rise slowly.

Mothra's daughter turned her brown hued body around as she heard the two reptilian monsters approaching behind her, stirring up clouds of dust that floated in the air across the desolate city. They didn't show any futile move towards the young deity as they treaded past her and waded into the bay, ignoring her every move.

As Mothra flew unevenly out of the battle, as a result of her wounds, Zembare concentrated his keen attention on Desghidorah and Anguirus, who were barreling towards him at unbelievable speeds. Desghidorah lunged forward and bit onto Zembare's arms and neck, tearing at his flesh violently, releasing his vile dark obsidian hued blood. As it hit the water, steam rose from the evil ebony liquid. Anguirus circled around the hellish kaiju and gnawed at his tail, causing the dragon to release as shrill cry of agony and agitation. The battling behemoths created colossal waves that slammed into the city as they battled in the saturnine waters.

Suddenly, Mothra hovered down and grasped her three pairs of legs around Zembare's neck from behind, slicing the weathered skin from the caustical remains of the larva's silken webbing. Zembare writhed constantly in the grips of the ancient kaiju, attempting to break free or at least make them release him. Desghidorah released fiery chunks of lava into Zembare's body from his mouths, causing smoke to rise into the misty air. The dragon released his mighty anger onto his foes. He reached back and ripped Mothra from his body. She screeched in pain as he threw her into Desghidorah, which sent both monsters tumbling into the water.

Anguirus watched his allies fall before Zembare's deadly power. The saurian beast turned his back, facing it toward the demon, and stood on his hind legs. He then jumped backwards, thrusting his spiny dorsal into Zembare's body, causing the monstrous beast to lose his balance, and fall forward into the water. Anguirus leaped onto Zembare's back and stomped on him, hoping to break his spinal cord, and end the hellish creature's life for good.

Mothra's daughter squirmed out into the dark bay, wanting to help her mother and the others, even though she was powerless to stop the raging monstrosity. By the time she reached the battlefield, Zembare had all ready gotten up, and was severally injuring Anguirus. The caterpillar cringed as she listened to the agonizing cry of the quadruped while he was being slashed with the demon's tail. The worm lunged forward and head butted the demon's leg, however it was just to distract him. As he went to turn around, Mothra sent a stream of silk into the monster's face, blinding him temporarily. While Zembare was trying to remove the steel-like webbing, the larva swam over to her mother, who was barely moving. Her beautiful body was scorched and charred, giving her a dark gray colored look. However, there were a few bright colors left on her wings. She was badly wounded by appearance. A huge wound was left on the dorsal of her thorax from Zembare's deadly energy blast, her wings were also singed and tattered. The larva nudged her gently, attempting to see if there was still life with in her. Before she could figure it out, something had grabbed onto the larva and hoisted her up into the air. She struggled with in Zembare's grasp, but she didn't need to for long, for the dragon threw the worm into a half destroyed building, lying in the dust ridden city. She writhed in agony as she struggled to raise herself to an up right position.

The Elias watched in horror as the monsters were being defeated by Zembare. Lora buried her face in her hands, thinking that all hope had diminished for good. Moll's face suddenly brightened, which surprised Lora. "Moll, what is it?" She asked.

"Zembare has not defeated us yet. Mothra hasn't gained millions of years of power for nothing. We could use the Seal of Elias and the powers of the Elias Triangle to wake Mothra's resting powers." Moll mumbled with hope and confidence.

"Belvera, come here!" Shouted Moll, attempting to get her sisters attention. The dark fairy glided over to her sisters, expecting to hear them say that there was no longer any hope in battling.

"Take out your pendant of courage and place it in your hand, and touch the Seal of Elias." Commanded Moll in a brightened voice. Belvera removed the purple hued pendant from her necklace, placed it in her palm, and touched the Seal. Moll and Lora did the same. All four of the mystical devices began to shine brightly, shedding their peculiar glow onto the Elias' face. A huge burst of energy shot across the city, causing the clouds to diminish, allowing the moon and stars to be unveiled. Rainbow hued energy particles rained down across the bay and entered Mothra Leo's body. She floated into the air mysteriously, while her body became brightly luminescent. Suddenly, in a flash of light, her body was altered, every entire appendage was covered with powerful armor. Zembare roared disgustfully as he witnessed this wonder, his foe was partially rejuvenated, just enough to transform into this powerful being. Armor Mothra floated above the temporal demon and screeched with all her might. A veil of sparkling energy remained around Mothra's body, her armor glinted as it reflected the light emitted from the particles.

Aso shouted excitedly as he fell back onto his bench. "Mothra never gives up, you've got to admire that!"

Donny smiled, as if a long life of burden had temporarily left him when he saw the face of Armor Mothra. Miki and Koji grasped each other's hand and watched the television set closely, having great confidence in Mothra.

Okayama sneered as he watched the metallic insect floating on the television screen. His wife however was effervescently thrilled at this site. Okayama noticed her, he began to regret marrying her, she was always against him.

Armor Mothra streaked through the sky, whipping a heavy air current at her arch nemesis. Zembare released crackling energy from his horn, however, it just flashed across the metallic armor of the insect deity. Mothra swooped down at unbelievable speeds and slammed into Zembare's chest, knocking him backwards into the city. The armored insect streaked past again, this time a deep wound was left on the dragon's side from the razor sharp tips on Mothra's wings. Zembare cringed agonizingly as he held his wounded side. When the metal deity came in for another assault, Zembare swung around and attached his tail clamp onto Mothra's abdomen and drug her onto the debris strewn earth. Huge pillars of dust and debris erupted when the insect fell into the wreckage. The malevolent kaiju slammed his feet on Armor Mothra's body, however it did not seem to affect her. Instead, the insect flew off from under the demon, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. The three gems on Mothra's forehead released a destructive sapphire ray that seared into Zembare's fallen body, igniting tremendous explosions around the area in which he was in.

A few minutes passed, then Zembare finally exploded from the rubble and flew into the sky to battle his armored foe. Both monsters began to battle high over the desolated city. Zembare slammed his hand a couple times into Mothra's face, but it did not stop her attack, in return, she slammed her metallic wings into Zembare's side, causing him to release a terrible roar of physical anguish. The insect's wings flashed, and seconds later a blue metallic cloud of scales floated down from her armor, and encompassed the flying devil. Zembare writhed in pain as the scales covered him and sent electrical charges lancing into his body. His wings became paralyzed and he fell helplessly down towards the obliterated city.

Mothra hovered above the large cloud of dust from Zembare's impact, however, seconds later, the demon grabbed onto her wing quickly and tossed her into a skyscraper violently. The insect fell onto the ground even more viciously, sending dust and wreckage shooting into the air.

Zembare took this opportunity to flee. He opened a space-time aperture and departed from the city. Mothra attempted to follow, but it was tool late, the gaping orifice diminished.

"Where did Zembare go!?" Hollered Lora. The caring priestess then looked out across the city at their benevolent deity.

"He's returned to a different time period, to heal himself, and he'll return even stronger." Moll mumbled as she watched Armor Mothra shed her armor and transform back into her original injured form.

"Belvera, you must remain here and nurse these three back to health with the Seal. The larva wants to transform into a full grown adult." Moll explained with a voice full of melancholy. Belvera nodded her head in response doubtfully. She knew how to heal Desghidorah and Anguirus, but she did not know how to revive Mothra. She knew that she would have to sing or something like that. She disliked singing with a passion, and she was known to have an awful singing voice. The Elias and Fairy zoomed off, leaving Belvera and Garugaru as silent as the darkest night.

The Mothra larva swam into the bay and turned around once more, gazing at her mother who sat on the beach watching her daughter departing. With great confidence, the larva swam away as fast as she could, towards the Ancient Tree that gave her mother life and power.

Okayama sat back down patiently, he knew that Zembare would return and wreak havoc on Japan, then on the rest of the world. He glanced over at his wife who was brushing her hair elegantly. She gave him a rotten look then left the room with immense agitation. Okayama grew angered at his wife's resilience.

"When I join Zembare, you and your little friends will be the first to suffer our wrath." He mumbled as he gazed at the television screen that displayed the Mothra larva.


	13. Chapter 12: Following the Mother

Moll and Lora gazed admirably down upon Mothra's child who was swimming with all her might. The bright full moon dangled over the western horizon beautifully, lighting the insect's way across the warm waters.

"Look Lora, there it is, Yaku Island." Moll muttered as she spotted an island on the southern horizon.

"It's as beautiful as it was before." Stated Lora. Fairy let out a little chirp of excitement as her antennae wiggled. Moll and Lora smiled at the cute little moth.

Moll inhaled the light, south-western oceanic breeze. After all the horror they went through, they were surprised to find something beautiful and fragrant remaining.

The colossal insect stepped on the land, allowing the water to dry from her body before she pressed on. The Elias followed Mothra as she entered the forests on the island. An ancient beauty floated through the fresh air of the ten-thousand year old forest. The larva crawled and crawled until she reached the trunk of a one-hundred and seventy foot tree. It's beautiful, glamorous leaves glistened in the cool moonlight as a gentle westerly breeze began to blow. Small and large animals gathered in the area to witness the miraculous metamorphosis of Mothra. The mammoth worm rested its body on the giant tree's trunk, waiting for the perfect moment to build her cocoon.

Garugaru streaked over the barren city, with Belvera perched on his back. She managed to give strength to Anguirus and Desghidorah, but now she made her way down to Mothra. The insect turned her head away from the dark fairy's gaze, remembering all the trouble Belvera had caused a few years ago.

"Gee, sorry Mothra, you don't need to get angry!" Belvera yelled impertinently. Mothra screeched and responded telepathically.

"I am greatly disappointed in you, 'Fairy of Courage.' I'm not sure you have grown past your pathetic deceitfulness." Mothra replied mentally as her sapphire, multi-factored eyes stared back at the diminutive women.

"I do have a name, how would you like it if I called you 'Big Fuzzy Bug?'" Belvera mumbled sarcastically. Mothra raised her gossamer wings furiously and screeched.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know I should have more respect for you." Responded Belvera in a somber voice.

"Belvera, without you the world may fall." Mothra said psychically. For once, Belvera felt as if she was worth something, she smiled sweetly at the injured deity.

"Thank you Mothra." She replied, as both her and the Goddess reformed their close friendship.

The Elias watched in awe as the larva started to spin her cocoon, by spraying silk into the tree's canopy. Beautiful green particles floated down from the leaves, and was absorbed by the young and eager insect. Eventually, she was encompassed by a cocoon that glinted in the glorious night. Moll and Lora smiled so joyously, they were practically reliving the past when Mothra Leo was being born.


	14. Chapter 13: Okayama's Power & Treachery

"Okay, you can let us out all ready!" Donny yelled as he rolled his eyes. Foolishly, the guard outside of the door fell asleep, he had the key to the cell attached to his belt loop. Donny did not wish to use telekinesis, he knew that it was dangerous, but he had to do it. He concentrated on the metallic object and gently removed it from the guard. The nervous young psychic then unlocked the cell with it. 

"Quietly now." Donny whispered as he and the others exited the cell.

"Where's everyone else?" Shinjo shuttered nervously.

"We need to find Professor Gondo." Aso mumbled as he leaned up against the wall as he walked.

As they went around a corner, they spotted someone lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Droplets of blood lined the floor when they noticed that it was the young Asuza Gojo, who was G-Forces' paleontologist.

"Miss Gojo, are you all right?" Donny yelled as he leaned over to check for life signs. She opened her eyes faintly and smiled in relief. Blood trickled down the side of her face, she was slammed into the wall violently, by some unseen force a few minutes ago.

"O…Okayama, he's interrogating all of the G-Force senior staff." She gasped feebly. Suddenly, they heard a scream of agony in the room across from where Asuza was laying on the floor. They gazed through the window on the door and saw Okayama pacing around the room. At the far end of the room, Professor Gondo was tied to a chair, and was barely conscious.

"Okay Chinatsu my dear, we're both Professors, and you would be nice enough to give me information concerning the power of the weaponry concealed in the artillery complex?" Okayama mumbled as he bent over and stared menacingly into Gondo's eyes.

"You are no Professor, you snake!" She retorted as she turned away.

"Don't make me probe your mind."

"Probe my mind and see what you come up with." Mumbled Gondo somberly.

Okayama gave a slight smirk and placed his hand on her head. She cringed as he inflicted pain on her while probing her mind. Suddenly, the door opened violently, both Donny and Miki stood in the doorway. "Stop this at once!" Donny yelled in a commanding voice.

"What are you going to do about it, twit!?" Okayama roared as he turned around, whipping his cape-like robe behind him.

"You're too overconfident, it could be a great weakness." Donny muttered under his breath.

"Don't try to tell me what is right and wrong, young one, that may be a foolish thing to do." The older psychic chuckled.

"You're the one being foolish, SIR, these actions will be halted!" Screamed Miki in immense fury.

"Will they? May I ask what you're going to do about it?"

Miki gave him a dirty look and nudged closer to Shinjo. "What right do you have to injure my people!?" Aso blared as he marched up towards Okayama.

"I'd watch yourself, old friend, and I have every right to hold your people, and injure them in any way I feel necessary." Okayama murmured as he pushed his face down into the face of the brisk commander. Donny could sense what Okayama was planning, Aso was in danger. "Commander, get out of there!" he yelled.

Suddenly, before Aso could do anything, Okayama reached out and grabbed him by the throat viciously, and brought him near his face. "Sorry Takaki, but I have out grown your friendship." The dark Professor whispered. He then threw the frustrated Commander into a bookshelf, causing it to topple over.

"Aso!" Miki cried. As Donny went to check on Aso, but Okayama threw him onto a table, causing the wooden legs on the piece of furniture to shatter and collapse. Suddenly, Donny began to experience old haunting memories. Of course, the power of Okayama was reaching into his mind.

"Donny, you must use your powers, I know you don't like to, but you must!" Yelled Miki. Her words only echoed in his mind, he was slipping away slowly. "Donny, I know that you were always against using telekinesis, but you have to fight this evil!" Miki then hollered.

"Shut your mouth!" Okayama back handed Miki across the face, causing her to collapse into Koji's arms. She forbid her close lover from attacking Okayama for her sake, however Donny was suffering terrible moments in his past life, but she still could not interfere.

Suddenly, Donny opened his eyes, anger burned with in them. He stood up and gazed at Okayama mysteriously. The devious Professor increased the power of Donny's memories. The young psychic gained a huge boost of energy from the distress he was in. "Stop it!" He screamed as he thrust his hands forward, releasing a massive wave of psychic energies. The destructive wave slammed into Okayama, blasting the man through the far wall, creating a perforation in the bricks.

Miki, Koji, and Professor Gondo stared at him in surprise. Donny shook the dizziness out of his head and went to help Aso.

"I have valuable information, Mothra did not cause the temporal distortions, it was Okayama. Three yeas ago, after he retired from the E.S.P. Institute, he worked at some science institution that was experimenting on space and time phenomenon. Unfortunately, their experiment went wrong and a small temporal vortex was opened. It slowly grew larger, producing more apertures." Explained Donny.

"How do you know all of that?" Shinjo queried.

"When he touched my mind, I probed his and retrieved the information." He mumbled in response. Donny then turned his attention toward Miki.

"Thank you." He said as he smiled at the fellow psychic. Miki nodded sweetly.

Suddenly, Okayama burst from the rubble and ran towards Donny, until a tin chair swung in his way and slammed into his face. Everyone looked over, only to find Frances Okayama holding the chair that slammed into her husband. "How's that feel you damn freak!" She yelled as the Professor collapsed onto the floor.

Later that day, Aso managed to secure G-Force. All of Professor Okayama's henchmen surrendered. Now the place was in the process of being cleaned up.

"Take Professor Gondo and Miss Gojo to the infirmary." Aso commanded briskly.

Frances Okayama sat by her husband in the emergency room. She still was disappointed in him, but she still loved him.

"Why do you have to do this, can't you just stay home and be a family. I may have gotten mad when you left me to gain power, but I still love you." She mumbled as tears glistened in her eyes. She then buried her face in her arms and slouched over the bed.


	15. Chapter 14: The Power of Courage

Mothra screeched as her eyes grew brighter. Belvera had restored a small bit of Mothra's energy with the Seal of Elias, however, Mothra was not at her full strength, she was still badly wounded.

"I wonder how Moll and Lora are doing?" Belvera wondered as she gazed up towards the blackening sky. Desghidorah and Anguirus stood in the debris of the city, resting their bodies, and preparing for the on coming battle.

Suddenly, the tiny fairy could sense something approaching, something evil, terribly evil. A few seconds later, an aperture opened in the sky that revealed a great tear in the space- time continuum.

The dark women quivered nervously, for she knew that Zembare had returned, and that he would eventually release his terror once again upon the innocent world. Belvera's steed Garugaru roared stressfully, as Zembare finally emerged from the spiraling mass of energy. Instead of attacking Mothra and the others, he flew southward, and roared maliciously off in the distance. His body was restored and he would be as difficult to defeat as he was last time.

"Desghidorah, Anguirus, follow him!" Yelled Belvera as she became livid.

By this time, Desghidorah had absorbed enough energy from the Earth in order to fly. The three headed dragon crouched down and let Anguirus climb onto his somewhat flat dorsal, so he could be transported quicker. With a flap of Desghidorah's monstrous wings, both monsters rose into the air and pursued their deadly nemesis. The weak insect Mothra attempted to fly and follow them, but she skidded a few feet above the ground, then fell back again. Mothra screeched faintly as she rested her body in the rubble. Her eyes then dimmed and barely shined their beautiful cool sapphire color.

Belvera had an unusual feeling locked with in her solid, courageous heart. It was sympathy for the wounded deity. The only time she ever had this feeling is when her sister Moll sacrificed herself to give enough power for Mothra to travel across time and defeat King Ghidorah. Her dark hair blew in the dusty wind as she closed her eyes, wondering what to do.

"I have to, I must sing, even though I never have in my sisters' manner, Mothra needs my power." Belvera said under her breath. Garugaru roared in response, she then patted him on the head. She then stood on her steed, and removed her sword from its sheath. She put the triangular pendant in the hilt and held it up high courageously. She took a deep breath, and began to sing to Mothra.

_"Ia ie hao ra  
Uha e ka Mosura ya  
Ia ie hao ma  
Roha e na Mosura ha  
Kiri e wa gina hi  
Mele wona kamai ka  
Ia ie hao ra  
Uha e ka Mosura ya  
Ia ie hao ma  
Roha e na Mosura ha  
Kiri e wa gina hi  
Mele wona kamai ka!"_

"Moll?" Lora whispered as she could hear Belvera's voice riding across the warm, humid winds.

"Belvera, she's singing?" Moll said as she smiled. The dark fairy's voice was quite beautiful, she just never used her vocal abilities. Moll and Lora then lifted their voices in song, vocalizing along with their sister. As they did so, Mothra's cocoon began to shine brightly, until it suddenly burst.

Moll and Lora covered their faces, for the shining beauty was so bright and shocking. As the rays dimmed, a beautiful insect rose into the air above the Ancient Tree. As her wings spread, they became considerably larger than the tree. They stretched a whole eight-hundred and fifty feet.

Tears glistened in the fairies' eyes as they witnessed this wonder. The beautiful hued wings of the lepidopteron astounded them. The resembled her mother's wings and her grandmother's wings. They also had jagged edges that gave her a menacing appearance. Mothra Virgo let out a low growling screech and flew off towards the north, to battle Zembare along side of her mother and the other kaiju.

Belvera smiled proudly as she finished singing. By the time she did, Mothra Leo was flying southward on her way to battle.

"Thank you my daughter, my gratitude is endless." Mothra whispered telepathically as she flew out across the ocean. Belvera smiled as she nodded her head. "Garugaru!" She yelled, kicking the beasts side. She then took off and followed Mothra. However, she did have faith in Mothra, she was nervous because of the fact that Zembare had been restored back to his original power by resting in his own dreadful time period.

Aso sat restlessly in his chair now that he received word that Zembare was on a direct course for Tokyo. However, he still remained hopeful, knowing that the two Mothras were approaching. The thought of Anguirus and Desghidorah didn't thrill him though. Those two monsters have had a poor reputation in the past.

"Yuki, I want you to send all the military personnel we have, to stop Zembare!" Aso commanded.

"This battle may cost many lives, but I will not let Zembare destroy this country, or the world. Those men and women have taken oaths, they are prepared to die for this country and the world. May God help us all this night." Aso whispered under his breath.

Donny glanced over at Aso, sensing his strong emotions. "Don't worry, we will not fail. Do not doubt the ability of your men and women." He said confidently.

Belvera nervously rode through the wind, closely following Mothra. The diminutive fairy was determined to stop, or at least distract Zembare. She knew of the intensity of his evil, and with all the courage with in her heart, a small part of her feared what she was about to do. She closed her eyes, and tried to contact Zembare telepathically.

"Stop this you evil, barbaric beast, you will not succeed in conquering this planet!" Belvera said telepathically, showing off her immense amount of courage.

Suddenly, a rush of images sped through her mind. Fiery landscapes flared into the sky, barren decimated cities sat in the shadows, secluded in a cloud of dust and smoke. Finally, she saw the demon's face glaring at hers. Suddenly, the hallucination subsided, leaving the tiny women shocked.

"That will be true if you succeed, you vile monster, but we will not go down without a fight." Mumbled Belvera as she stared into the bleak distance.


	16. Chapter 15: Humanity Stands Against Evil

Moll and Lora grinned excitedly as they watched Mothra fly elegantly beside them. Lora's face then became more serious and distorted. She could sense the plans of Humanity, they were going to strike against Zembare with all their might. 

"Are they insane, why are…we must stop them!?" Lora screamed as she held onto Moll's shoulder nervously.

"They are part of this world, and they have the right to defend it." Said Moll in a stern voice as she turned around to her sister. Lora bit her lip and turned away, looking down over the mountains of Kyushu.

"I don't like their plans any more than you do, we can't stop them, they can defend what they cherish." Moll whispered wisely as she gazed down at the cities, towns, and wildlife that passed below them.

Aso paced around the room nervously, waiting for the defense forces to say that they had encountered Zembare.

"Aso, please stop pacing!" Gondo yelled fumingly.

"Why didn't you stay in the infirmary?" Aso asked with grudging sarcasm.

"Because I did not wish to." The women muttered as she stuck her nose high in the air.

"We have just had several reports that Zembare recently attacked Aomori, as he flew over, now he is flying towards Akita." Yuki announced.  
"He's trying to cripple Japan, by destroying as many cities as he can." Muttered Aso as he put his hands over his face.

"I am receiving information from our defense forces, they have engaged Zembare over Akita." Yuki mumbled as he turned and stared at Aso.

"Launch the Super x3, Major Kuroki I want you to pilot it. If it could withstand Godzilla's monstrous ray, then it can stand up against Zembare." Commanded Aso.

"Let us go with you?" Donny said as he walked up to Kuroki, with Miki and Koji following closely behind.

"I need you and Miki here, Shinjo and Yuki are certified pilots, they should go." Aso recommended.

Miki's calmness suddenly was snatched away as she heard her lover's name. She covered her face and fell onto the floor on her knees innocently.  
"Miki, don't worry, I'll be safe, the Super x3 has strong armor, and it's a fast little craft." Assured Shinjo as he brought Miki back up to a standing position. Both of them kissed, then he left with his piloting colleagues.

"He, he'll be fine." Donny said with a hint of doubt in his voice. Miki smiled at him then sat down nervously, worrying for Shinjo's life.

Shinjo walked slowly down the hallway, his mind was swamped with thoughts of what may happen to them in the up coming battle. Yuki and Kuroki's conversations echoed off in the distance as he followed them. Suddenly, he heard a feminine voice with in his mind. "Do not fret, don't lose your hope and bravery, only one person can change the outcome of anything, and that person can be you Koji Shinjo." The beautiful voice whispered. Koji looked around, wondering where the voice came from, it wasn't Miki's voice, that was for sure. The words did give him hope and confidence, he then walked with the other two, rushing to the Super x3 hangar bay as fast as they could run.

Mothra chirped to herself silently as she followed the demonic fiend, who was still really far ahead of her. She admired Shinjo's unusual amount of bravery. Mothra knew the special qualities that humanity possessed, even though they're many who are evil. This encouraged her to fight even harder to protect the world that she loves so much.

Zembare roared furiously as he saw hundreds of fighter jets and helicopters rising on the horizon. The demon landed in the city of Akita, causing buildings to shatter under his mighty feet. Multitudes of aerial crafts flew over the demon, showering him with missiles and maser blasts. It only made the monster more angry. He blasted his energy ray into the flock of man made machines, causing a chain reaction of explosions. When the smoke cleared, there were not any helicopters or planes left in sight. The dark kaiju roared maliciously as he gloated over his dirty work.

Miki put her hand over her mouth, mourning for the immense loss of life, and thinking of Shinjo's deadly fate. Aso slammed his hands on the table in frustration.

"I just sent four hundred people to their deaths!" He whimpered as he fell out of his chair with immense guilt.

"Pull yourself together!" Donny shouted, startling everyone in the room. "You yourself said that they were ready to die to protect this country and world. They died while protecting us all, we should be proud of their bravery!" Donny explained thoroughly.

"Aren't you even saddened by their deaths?" Aso inquired as his voice angered.

"Of course I'm saddened, but that doesn't mean that's all I have to express. You can not live off from sentimentality." The young psychic responded in a quieter voice.

Aso thought about the words he just presented, he agreed with them fully, but could not think of anything else to say.

"I know you mourn for them. I do too, but I we must continue this fight, and not give in." The psychic reassured him telepathically.

Just as Zembare finished destroying another wave of military air craft, he heard a roar trumpeting high in the sky above him. He gazed upwards, only to find his enemies Desghidorah and Anguirus flying down to attack him. The three headed demon landed on the ground, allowing Anguirus to climb from his back. Zembare snarled angrily as his two adversaries began to attack. Desghidorah sent deadly molten blasts of energy searing into Zembare's body. As the dragon staggered backwards from the intense explosions of his enemies attack, Anguirus flipped up into the air and slammed into Zembare's body, causing the demonic leviathan to crash into a building. Desghidorah showered the malevolent fiend with bolts of fiery energy, causing him to roar out in agony. Finally, the three headed beast halted his assault, and waited for the smoke to clear from the area. Zembare stood in the midst of a wreath of fire, and stared mysteriously at the two saurian beasts. Desghidorah treaded toward Zembare and slammed his fore legs into his chest, causing the dragon to topple over onto his backside. The angered ancient beast continued to slam his weight on Zembare's body, but he didn't continue for long. When Desghidorah rose up on his hind legs once more, Zembare, quickly, rose, causing the three headed dragon to lose his balance and fall over into a massive pile of debris, enveloping his body within an explosion of wreckage.

The Super x3 zoomed across the night skies of the Tohoku Region, flying to do battle with Zembare in Akita City. The three men gazed uneasily at the north-western horizon. Every now and then, there would be a crimson glimmer of light, obviously from the battle in the city beyond.

Shinjo thought about Miki, knowing that if he died, it would tear her apart. Cherished memories ran through his mind form their relationship. Happy and sad moments from outings and dates. He did not let the memories halt him, it was his duty to protect Japan from this deadly creature that prowled through the island nation.

Miki sat in her chair, in her own little nerve wrecked world, sensing Koji's potent thoughts. Suddenly, she could sense an approaching life force, it was pure and tranquil. Somehow it calmed her fearfulness to a wee minimum. Professor Gondo's voice could then be heard.

"The new Mothra has just passed over Kyoto. She's on her way here." The women reported in a soft voice.

"She must know that Zembare is going to come here." Aso mumbled with an unusual fear over taking his voice. His face became rigid as he thought about the fate of the beautiful metropolis.

"If all five of them monsters battle here, the entire city will be obliterated!" The man yelled as he rose from his seat. Everyone then sat in silence, until the brisk Commander spoke again.

"Call the Prime Minister and tell him that I strongly recommend a complete city evacuation." He mumbled as he slowly turned his chair around.

Koji gasped nervously as the Super x3 passed over the clouded mountain that stood in their way. A city was revealed on the other side, it was emitting a red shimmering veil of light, from the fires and explosions that had erupted in the small metropolis. All that could be seen in the city was the injured bodies of Anguirus and Desghidorah. Zembare, was flying high in the sky above the city, observing the hellish scene.

"There's Zembare, he's coming toward us." Yuki announced quietly, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Hurry, fire cadmium missiles!" Yelled Kuroki as he piloted the aerial craft.

The Super x3 jolted up towards Zembare, while blasting several missiles from the launchers on its wings. The demon swirled his body around, dodging the freezing barrage. Energy crackled with in his mouth, eventually leading to the release of a monstrous beam.

The swirling mass of energy slammed into the military vessel, but it just streaked across the hull, leaving minor burns on the dark metallic surface. A small port opened on the bow of the craft, which released a crackling ice like energy blast. The beam froze Zembare's wing when it hit, allowing the monster to plummet towards the ground, however, the malicious creature revived himself quickly, and flew up to battle once again. Instead of using an energy weapon this time, he clamped his tail onto the vessel's hull and flung it into a building, at least a thousand feet below. The damaged edifice collapsed on top of the Super x3, burying it under tons of debris. Zembare snarled proudly at his victory, he quickly swung around and flew off south-eastward, towards Tokyo.

Humanity did their best while fighting this horrific enemy, but they were defeated. Their only defense were the monsters that opposed Zembare.


	17. Chapter 16: Miki's Love & Innocence

"Shinjo!" Cried Miki, nearly falling out of her chair, but fortunately Donny had caught her. 

"Zembare, you'll pay for your cruelty!" The distressed women screamed as she gazed at the television set with immense hatred.

Miki turned and ran out of the room, holding her hand over her head, trying to keep herself from sobbing. Donny followed her, and found her on the roof top of the building, looking southward. The gentle breeze whipped her long black hair around majestically.

"Miki." Donny whispered as he walked up behind her.

"He's dying Donny, I can sense it." She whimpered as she hugged her close friend. "Yes, I know, but we must have confidence in him." He replied. The young psychic began to weep uncontrollably, sending her mournful cry echoing from the nearest building.

"Shh, it's all right." Whispered Donny, trying to contain his sentimental feelings. He looked over towards the elevator and saw Commander Aso emerging from it. A pitiful feeling was smeared across the face of the brisk middle-aged man.

"Do not cry Miss Saegusa, he's a strong man, and has gotten himself out of many nasty situations." Assured Aso. The man revealed a side to his personality that was caring and understanding, which was unusual for a man of his stubborn nature to do all of a sudden.

"Koji." The young women muttered as she wiped the tears from her face with the sleeves of her coat.

The room was dark, only control panel lights flickered their light in the black cockpit of the Super x3. Kuroki and Yuki were lying on the floor unconscious. Koji was thrown out of his seat and rested in the back of the room on the floor, buried under a huge wiry piece of metal. Blood ran from a wound on his forehead, he was on the verge of consciousness.

"Koji, you must live, don't let go….." Miki's voice echoed in his mind. His eyes opened wearily then closed again. Suddenly, another voice rang in his mind.

"Koji……your bravery is honorable, you can change the outcome of what will be, have confidence in your abilities….." A beautiful voice said.

He opened his eyes and spotted Mothra's glorious form hovering above their crippled vessel. "Moth…..Mothra, was that you talking to me?" He whispered feebly.

"Hush young one, I shall take you back to the one you love." The insect replied telepathically, as she gently lifted the Super x3 from its resting place. As she did so, Koji's eyes closed again, he rested confidently, knowing that Mothra was there to protect him.

Miki's face brightened, she could sense Mothra bringing the Super x3 back. Donny smiled as he gazed at the relieved psychic.

"I asked Mothra if she would bring them back, she said that she would." Donny explained as his face grew bright and excited.

"I didn't know that you knew how to communicate with Mothra." Miki responded curiously. "Well, you can communicate with Godzilla, you are pretty much an expert on him, I can communicate with Mothra, remember I spent several years at the E.S.P Institute learning about her history and herself, you chose to learn about Godzilla. Remember, once in a while back then, we used to switch classes….Gee, I do miss them days, don't you?" Donny rambled on as he thought about their past.

Suddenly, their happy moment was ruined when they heard the evil roar of Zembare echoing into the city off in the distance, he quickly approached from the north-west. People ran through the streets, attempting to escape the horror that would be unleashed. The city was a giant bedlam of fear, as the monster approached.

Mothra was right on Zembare's tail, the Super x3 delayed the demon long enough for her to catch up to him. Tokyo could be seen on the far, misty horizon, and Zembare was just ahead of the insect deity.

Aso twiddled his thumbs nervously as he watched Zembare getting even closer. Only him and about ten others remained in the conference room, in fact they were the only people in the entire building. Okayama's fainted body and his wife sat in the back of the room, she had the opportunity to escape this terrible fate, but out of love for her husband, she remained.

"That damn monster better not monkey with me, I'll blast him back to hell." Frances Okayama mumbled as she watched everyone scurry about.

"Zembare has entered the city!" Professor Gondo shouted as she dropped her papers and utensils onto the floor. Aso's face grew rigid and stressed, this evil was unlike any he had been put up against. The room began to quake as the demonic enemy landed in the city, and prepared to lay it to ruin.

The colossal beast treaded through the city, setting everything a blaze. Buildings and other edifices were eliminated by the might of the fiend. The entire country was at the mercy of this terror, and if he couldn't be stopped, then the whole world was at his mercy, that is if beast even possessed any what so ever…..


	18. Chapter 17: Greatest Battle of Our Time

Mothra swooped down and entered the city. She located a safe spot to place the Super x3, far away from Zembare. She then took off to battle her hellish nemesis. Belvera watched her intently, hoping that she'd be able to defeat him, however, the dark fairy did have her doubts. Never before has Belvera felt this kind of anxiety, she knew that she had to maintain her courage. Her sisters and Mothra would wish it.

Mothra flew behind the terror, flapping her wings gently and steadily. She tried her hardest to stay quiet, as she glared at the demon's tail. She then jolted forward and clamped her insectile legs around the appendage. Zembare swung his head around and roared at Mothra furiously. He tried to shake the insect off, but she continued to tug at the appendage violently, dragging the saurian monstrosity onto the ground. Zembare's fury echoed through the city as he roared at his flying nemesis. Mothra flew up higher and released her shimmering reflective scales, eventually the whole city was under a thick cloud of colorful wonder. Lightning bolts danced from the insect's wings as she flew through the cloud of scales beautifully. Zembare's horn crackled as a powerful blast of energy shot in the air towards Mothra. The floating scales protected her from the deadly ray, instead, the scales exploded, sending massive fires downward, eventually enveloping the temporal menace.

Several minutes passed, Zembare rose off from the ground, and stared at Mothra menacingly. He knew that Mothra was not at her full power, she was still injured and weakened from the previous battle. He flew towards Mothra and began to battle her high above the city. The insect deity attempted to slam her wings into him, but his physical force was greater. He grabbed onto Mothra's body and threw her even higher into the sky. She came crashing down right threw the top of a tall skyscraper. As she fell through the edifice, wreckage came crashing down on top of her, all that could be seen was a huge cloud of dust, with some of Mothra's scales floating though the dense cloud.

"Mothra…" Belvera muttered as she watched the insect suffer. Suddenly, she glimpsed towards the south and spotted an object on the horizon that approached quickly.

Zembare also gazed at the creature that approached. It's features came into sight and he snarled with hatred. It was Mothra's daughter, flying to her mother's defense. The insect flew over courageously, revealing her enormous size. Zembare was about one-hundred and fifty feet smaller than the deity. Mothra Leo was about five-hundred and seventy-four feet long from wing tip to wing tip, Zembare was at least one-hundred and twenty feet larger than her. Zembare was only estimating his size compared to the other two, but obviously, this one was larger.

Belvera wore a gentle smile on her face as Moll and Lora flew down from on high.

"I'm so proud of you Belvera, I knew you could do it" Moll congratulated. "Leo has been injured severally." Belvera announced, trying not to be too grateful from Moll's compliment. "After all I have to keep my stubborn reputation." Belvera pondered.

"Mothra's daughter is here, is here, and she's going to raise hell with Zembare." Lora chuckled. Moll and Belvera laughed silently for they weren't used to Lora cursing.

Their humorous moment was broken when Zembare and Mothra Virgo prepared to battle. The benevolent, young insect flew through the air elegantly, showing off her beauty and purity, which aggravated Zembare. He released a couple blasts of energy from his mouth, but the insect flipped around at unbelievable speeds and dodged the deadly blasts. Zembare clenched his fists and grinded his teeth in hatred, he was determined to destroy these annoyances. Mothra swooped down and rammed her colossal body into Zembare's side, causing him to slam into a building violently. The devilish monster rose into the air as fast as he had slammed into the building. He did not let Mothra's size intimidate him, without any doubt in his ability, he attacked the deity with all his might. Zembare swung his tail around as he flew in the air, and bashed Mothra's abdomen with it, knocking her backwards. As she flapped her wings to gain aerial control, the gusts of wind blew Zembare back onto the ground. Beams of light shined from the insect's wings as she used her new unknown powers on her enemy. As the beams flashed their brightness, enormous thick clouds of charged scales floated down and encompassed Zembare in a blanket of electricity. All that could be heard was electricity running through the scales and the glass-shattering cry of Zembare.

Miki gathered her things and put on an over coat. "Just where do you thing you're going?" Professor Gondo inquired as she put a nervous smile on her face.

"I'm going to find Shinjo and the others." The rushed psychic muttered. Donny stared at her, then addressed his friend.

"I'm going with you, it's too dangerous to go out there all alone."

"I don't want anything to happen to you though." Mumbled Miki as she opened the doubled door.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either, we can help each other if we both go." Donny pointed out. Miki smiled and nodded gratefully. Both of them left the room and scurried out of the building.

Mothra Virgo and Zembare battled high over the city, crashing into each other which sent rays of light shooting into the sky. Both monsters screeched and roared at each other with immense hatred. Zembare lunged forward and bit onto Mothra's wing and yanked at the gossamer material viciously, attempting to rip a section of her wing off. Before he could do so, Mothra swung her head to the side and bit onto Zembare's neck. He released her and squalled in pain as he grabbed his neck, hoping that it would stop the terrible pain from the insect's bite. As the demon tended to his wound, the massive insect lunged her rear forward and impaled Zembare with her deadly stinger. He released a terrible roar of horrific agony as Mothra began to pump toxins into his blood system. His limps grew fatigued as the poisons paralyzed his nervous, and muscular systems. The dark terror grabbed onto Mothra's body and tried to release her stinger. The gigantic lepidopteron screeched in pain as Zembare dug into her body frantically with his piercing claws. Both monsters continued to struggled violently, attempting to release themselves from each other.

Mothra Leo's eyes shined dimly as she raised her head from the dust. She gazed into the clouded sky and could see her daughter struggling to defeat the fiend. She mustered some energy and managed to fly out of the rubble that she was buried underneath of. The weary insect screeched in anger as her mangled body rose into the sky.

Miki and Donny were startled as they heard Mothra screech. They looked up and saw her flying up towards the two battling kaiju. As she did so, strong air currents hit the ground and nearly blew the two psychics over.

"I admire her persistence, she wants to save the planet with all her heart." Donny mumbled in amazement. Miki smiled, then both of them continued to run through the streets, scurrying to Shinjo's aid.

Both Zembare and the young Mothra struggled in agony. They scratched, banged, and tore at each other, until Mothra Leo sent a volley of rainbow hued energy blasts surging into the demon's body, which released him and the insect's daughter. Zembare fell toward the city motionlessly, he was paralyzed temporarily from Mothra's poison. The two insects flew up to meet each other and they began to communicate. Mothra Leo was astounded at the size o her daughter. They continued to screech and chirp at each other cutely.

"Mother and daughter, in both of their adult stages, communicating with each other, you don't see that everyday." Moll murmured with delight. All three fairies watched intently as the insects conversed. Their happy reunion was then halted with the sound of Zembare rising from the rubble. Mothra's poison was wearing off quite quickly, he was fully functional again.

The Elias gasped nervously as Zembare aimed his gleaming horn towards Mothra Leo. A blast of crackling energy shot towards the battered deity. Before it hit her, Mothra's daughter flew in the way and took the vicious surge of energy. An enormous explosion hurled the colossal insect into a near by building complex, causing it to shatter like glass when she collided into it. The elder watched fearfully as her daughter helplessly fell onto the ground. She opened her mandibles and released a low growling screech. Her anger echoed through the city and off from the distant Mount Fuji, it could be heard through the entire area. Even though she was weak and weary, she stood ready to battle this terrible evil.

Everyone at G-Force watched nervously while watching the on-going battle. Every once in a while they could feel the tremors given off from the brutal kaiju war. The telephone on Aso's desk began to ring, he then answered it. "Aso here."

"This is the Prime Minister, I just got off the phone with the President of the United States. He's sending their air force to strike the monster. They are sending General Neil McCoy, he's in charge of the fleet, expect to see him. O, and Aso, be careful."

"Thank you sir." Aso responded gratefully as he hung up the telephone. "The President of the U.S. is sending their air force to try and stop the monster." Aso announced to everyone in the room.

"We're glad that they are coming to our aid, but I don't think they'll defeat such a terrible monster." Professor Gondo mumbled as Aso agreed with her somberly.

"Miki, there it is!" Donny shouted as he pointed towards a distant plaza, which bore the Super x3. Both of the weary psychics scurried into the plaza only to find Yuki and Kuroki approaching them.

"It's good to see you all, I hope you're not injured." Donny said with relief in his voice.

"Where's Shinjo?" Miki inquired stressfully as she looked around curiously.

"Um, well…., he has locked us out of the Super x3, he….., he's going to attack Zembare alone." Kuroki explained hesitantly.

Miki's face turned red with frustration. "No he is not!" She yelled as she ran to the hatch on the aft side of the craft. The women began to pound on the door unceasingly. "Koji, don't do this, risking your life like this is illogical!"

Donny stood and watched tensely. He admired Koji's courage but he thought that it was some what foolish.

As Miki continued to pound on the door, Shinjo's face appeared in the doorway. "Miki, what are you doing here, leave now, I don't want you to get hurt." Koji said as he went to close the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Miki.

"It is my duty, I have to defend you and my country." He replied as he touched her face. Koji kissed her on the cheek then asked Donny to take Miki off from the platform. She struggled with in his grasp and cried out as she watched Shinjo's face disappear behind the metallic door.

"Miki, stop it, he has his duty and we have ours, you can't take that away from him!" Donny yelled as he struggled to control Miki. After a few seconds, she stopped her struggle and stared at the metallic vehicle, trying to establish with in her mind that what was happening, wasn't really happening.

The Super x3 took off slowly, leaving Miki's shattered heart standing in the middle of the plaza.

Mothra Leo screamed in agony as Zembare slung her into a skyscraper violently. He was angered at these powerful foes that threatened his plans in conquering the Earth. The insect disappeared in a great cloud of dust and debris. As Zembare went to finish off the deity, a large monster swooped down from on high and stood in between him and the battered moth. It was the ancient three headed dragon Desghidorah, he snarled with hatred toward h is saurian adversary. Zembare turned around to get away, but Anguirus blocked his path. The four-legged beast, with out any hesitation, leaped into the air and collided into Zembare, knocking him over backwards. Desghidorah hovered over his fallen body and sent blasts of fire searing into the demon's face, causing him to growl furiously in response. The devilish dragon then rose off from the ground, shaking chunks of debris from his body. Anguirus turned his spiked back toward Zembare, each tine began to glow, then several piercing, energized spikes shot from the quadruped's dorsal, and penetrated the demon's flesh deeply. With each hit, sparks and smoke would fly into the air around the creature. Zembare roared in agony and fell to his knees, trying to contain the immense pain that he was inflicted upon him. As the reptilian dinosaur moved away from his enemy, Desghidorah released a massive flame from his center mouth, causing the ground underneath Zembare to split and break apart, sending earthly fires, blasting into the air. As the dragon knelt, the ground beneath him shattered and collapsed into a fiery mass that smoldered in the gaping, narrow perforation. Before Desghidorah could react, Zembare flew out of the fiery pit and stabbed his tail into the three headed dragon's side, causing dark red hued blood to poor from the wound. Desghidorah's necks writhed all over the place as Zembare began to slam his fists into the monster's side violently. The evil dragon went to gnaw one of his enemies' necks until Anguirus jumped onto the demon's back, and began to gnaw at his neck. Zembare roared in horrific agony as blood spewed onto the ground from his own body. The malicious devil sent a wave of energy through his body, which caused Anguirus to be flung off from him. As the violent quadruped got up again, and charged for another attack, Zembare swung around and blasted his spiraling mouth ray. The dark kaiju gained more and more power, and added it to the potency of the beam. Anguirus squealed in terrible pain as the powerful blast of energy consumed his body, eventually there was a gigantic explosion which lit the entire city with it's bright luminescence and rumbling sound. When the smoke cleared, Anguirus was gone, Zembare had slaughtered the poor beast…….

"Anguirus….." Lora whimpered as she watched the kaiju's remains smolder. Moll was speechless, this enemies' power was far greater than she had expected.

"Rest in peace Anguirus, you fought valiantly." Belvera mumbled to herself as she glimpsed down at the Seal of Elias which was in her hand. The stressed fairies watched in horror as the battle continued between Zembare and Desghidorah.

Miki stared nervously as she witnessed Anguirus' death. She hoped that the monster's fate wouldn't happen to Lieutenant Shinjo.

"God help us." Donny pleaded as he closed his eyes. Kuroki and Yuki looked just as stunned and fearful as the other two did. Both of the pilots began to think that the Earth was doomed at the sight of Zembare's power.

Desghidorah fell onto the ground in agony. Huge holes were gaping in his wings and he lost his ability to fly. The battle was not over yet for Mothra Virgo rose into the air and attacked Zembare. Bolts of lightning danced from the deity's wings as she flew over the demon. He snarled as he followed the insect's every move. Mothra flew back down and attacked Zembare physically, by bashing her clawed legs against his face violently. The demon lost his balance and toppled over as he tried to move away from his annoying adversary. As Mothra continued to fan her wings, clouds of gold shimmering scales began to cover the area.

Mothra Leo flew into the air as well. Her body was wounded severally, it was surprising to even see her flying in this condition. She flew up beside her daughter and began to fan her wings as well, releasing a green hued cloud of scales. Eventually there was a cloud of scales so thick, that it concealed Zembare's entire body from sight. The setting was quite beautiful with the floating green and yellow mystic powder, however that soon changed. The young Mothra released three rainbow hued energy blasts from the jewels on her forehead. As the mystical energy shot into the scale cloud, a huge explosion was caused, which sent enormous shockwaves slamming into the nearest buildings, shattering them easily as if they were made out of glass. The millions upon millions of scales intensified the explosion of the original attack exponentially. All that remained was a large crater in the ground, with Zembare lying in the center of it. Dust and smoke whirled around the indentation as a light wind began to pick up. Zembare's fists clenched tightly, then he began to rise off from the ground slowly, shaking the debris off from his body as he did so. His wings were tattered and torn from the intense explosion that encompassed him.

Mothra Virgo screeched in anger and released a powerful blast of energy from her forehead. In response, Zembare released his mouth ray, causing both blasts of energy to slam into each other, creating another enormous explosion that tossed the monsters backwards. Seconds later, the two deities flew down form the sky and began to battle the temporal menace as violently as they could do so. Their cries of agony and hatred echoed across the city, and continued on beyond that for a few seconds. Zembare became greatly agitated. He jutted forward and bit onto Mothra Virgo's neck ravenously, and tore at her flesh, causing blood to cascade from the awful wound. As Mothra Leo went to save her daughter, Zembare swung around and attached his tail around the insect's neck and tossed her away. She eventually collided into the Tokyo Tower, causing the metallic edifice to bust in half. The top section of the man-made wonder fell into small buildings that surrounded the area. After slamming his hand across the young Mothra's face, Zembare threw her on top of Desghidorah's fallen body that rested nearby. After the insect crashed onto Desghidorah, Zembare threw his head back and roared triumphantly as he slammed his tail onto the debris strewn ground.

"Mothra….." Moll whispered as she gazed at her fallen deities. Lora slouched down and closed her eyes fearfully, she was on the verge of weeping. Even Belvera began to lose hope for the Earth's survival as well. If these monsters couldn't defeat Zembare, then what man-made device could destroy him? Even an atomic bomb would not defeat him, he would just regenerate his body and eventually return to wreak havoc.

Suddenly, something caught the Elias' attention. A metallic vessel approached quickly, it was the Super x3.

"Shinjo is piloting the craft." Belvera muttered. Lora's face grew livid at the sound of that name.

"Moll, we must stop him, he'll be killed!" Cried out Lora as she grasped onto Moll's arm fearfully.

"Lora, calm down, we can't interfere with the humans, if they want to defend what they love, then let them, we have not the right to stop them." Moll responded wisely as she watched the aerial vehicle get closer.

Koji Shinjo quivered as he approached the battle zone slowly. He figured that he would not survive the night.

"I'm sorry Miki…" He whispered to himself as he continued to pilot the craft. The Super x3 swooped down at Zembare and released a large multitude of freezing missiles. The hellish fiend was bombarded with them, parts of his body froze into ice, but melted quickly. Cold beams of ice blasted from the port on the vessel's bow, causing Zembare to roar in pain as it ripped pieces of his wings off. The demon jumped up furiously and ripped one of the Super x3's wings off, damaging the vessel and causing it to plummet to the ground helplessly. It eventually disappeared underneath a cloud of dust.

Miki's mouth dropped open as she watched the Super x3 fall. Her mind was bent on Shinjo, she could not sense his thoughts anymore though, and that scared her. The young psychic ran off down the street towards the place that the Super x3 fell. Tears blew off from her face as she ran. "Miki!" Donny cried out. Miki turned around and found Donny following her with Yuki and Kuroki following him a ways behind.

"You're going to go find him, and I'm coming with you." He mumbled as he ran up and hugged his close friend.

"Thank you…." She wept. "Let's go." Donny then said. Both of them took off and ran as fast as they could go.

Zembare stomped a bit closer towards the Super x3 and roared deviously. Energy crackled through the spines on his back, he was preparing to eliminate the Super x3 for good.

"There it is!" Miki shouted as she pointed to the mass of rubble straight ahead. Miki ran up to it and began searching for some place to enter the decimated vessel. However, Donny noticed what Zembare was doing. As the monster released the powerful blast of destructive energy, Donny rose into the air, using his telekinetic powers to levitate him above the Super x3. He closed his eyes and held out his hands, which caused his body to glow brightly, sending rays of light shining down upon the metallic vessel. A shield was then established around the damaged craft. The energy hit the shield and surged across it's surface like butter across bread. This gave Miki enough time to find a hatch that lead to the cockpit. Donny struggled to maintain the force field, Zembare was increasing his power, attempting to cause the shield to buckle under stress.

Suddenly, out of no where, Mothra Virgo flew up and grabbed onto Zembare's thorax with her great insectoid legs and hoisted him away. The devil slammed his hand across the moth's face, causing her to let go of the demon. As he fell, a beam seared into the sky from his horn and penetrated the insect's wing. She squealed in agonizing pain and fell to the ground like a stone.  
Donny landed on the ground and fell to his knees. His arm was burnt severally from Zembare's energy blast, but he managed to get up and find Miki, who he could see was crawling in a small hatch on the side of the aerial craft.

Miki scurried through the dark room attempting to find Koji. Her ear rings with Mothra's star engraved on them provided adequate light to illuminate a couple feet of space in front of her. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, she located Koji's body in the dim light. He was standing near the wall, which was a surprise to Miki after he had went through that terrible impact.

"Koji." Miki shouted as she ran up to him. He turned around slowly, his shoulder was injured from the impact, however, he seemed to be fine except for that wound.

"Don't you ever do that again." Miki whispered as she kissed him gently on the cheek. A few seconds later, they looked up and found Donny standing in the hatchway.

"We must go, Zembare will be up in a little bit, and trust me, I don't want to be here when that happens." Donny chuckled, trying to lighten Koji and Miki's mood. Donny helped Miki with escorting Koji out of the craft, once they reached the dusty ground, they left as fast as they could.

The Elias watched the three distressed people leave the area. They urged them to hurry up as they went, and the trio did so. Suddenly, the Eastern horizon became full of fighter jets and helicopters. The United States was going to attack the demon and hopefully destroy him.

"Good luck." Moll whispered, for she knew that the army of aerial crafts wound not defeat such a terrible enemy.


	19. Chapter 18: Insanity

Aso sat restlessly as he watched Zembare lying on the ground on the television screen. Every now and then he would nod off to sleep, he hasn't had any for a whole twenty-four hours now. However, sleeping was his last priority when General Neil McCoy came bursting through the conference room doors with two of his aids following him.

"General." Aso said as he bowed with respect.

"I haven't seen you in years Aso, so how are you doing? I'm fine, I can't complain." McCoy continued to endlessly babble.

"Yes, all right, it's nice to see you as well, but we have a terrible creature lurking in our capitol city. Our priority is to destroy it." Reminded Aso in a grudging manner.  
"I see you haven't changed since we last met, you're still a damn old grump!" McCoy roared. Aso disliked the fact of meeting his rival again. They used to compete in military school many years ago. McCoy used to be so arrogant, Aso noticed that he hasn't lost his style either.

Frances Okayama grew annoyed at the General who continued to be argumentative.

"Listen hot shot, why don't you shut the hell up and do your job!" The young women hollered.

"Don't you realize that it is disrespectful to address a General in that manner?" The middle-aged man inquired as he turned and met Frances' eyes.

"Does it look like I give a damn about your rank?" She retorted as sarcastically and rudely as she did so before.

As they continued to bicker needlessly, Professor Okayama had disappeared into nothingness.

"Tadao no!!" Frances screamed.

"Who was that?" McCoy asked uneasily.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Aso responded as he walked to a computer, to see if Okayama was still in the building. Aso sent as many people as he had to search through the building for the crazed man, but he was not in the complex anymore. He departed, and made his way toward Zembare.

Miki sat down on a piece of broken cement and attempted to catch her breath. Donny clutched his burnt arm, trying to keep the pain away.

"Your arm, what happened?" Miki asked as she bent down and stared at it.

"It was burnt from Zembare's energy that slightly penetrated the shield." Donny explained as he smiled, trying to ensure Miki that he was all right. Koji's shoulder was bandaged up safely to stop the bleeding. Miki had to tear his uniform to do so, so the fabric wouldn't further irritate the wound. She always had a small first aid kit in her coat pocked for emergencies like this one.  
All three of them remained quiet, that is until an object flew over and floated in the air above them.

"Okayama?" Koji murmured as he squinted his eyes to make the object clearer.  
"Yes, it's me. I'm going to show you what power really is once I join energy with Zembare," The crazed man muttered. "Humanity will fall."

"Don't do it, you'll be killed. Don't waste your life on craving power, you are all ready gifted as it is!" Shouted Donny.

"Please don't, we care about you Professor." Miki then announced.

"I told you all ready, I don't want your care and pity, die, all three of you at the hands of Zembare and myself." Okayama roared as he flew off.

"What a fool." Donny grumbled as he watched Zembare rise out of the wreckage.  
As Zembare rose, the American army flew over and bombarded him with hundreds of missiles. Explosions erupted from his body as the missiles detonated. The attack didn't seem to injure Zembare, but it did anger him. He swung his tail through the air and destroyed several jets and helicopters, however, more proceeded to attack. Helicopters equipped with maser guns flew down and began to release the maser beams. Zembare roared in hatred and destroyed the flock of aerial machines. One after another, Zembare destroyed them, leaving small fires on the wreckage strewn ground where the remains of the aerial crafts remained.

Seeing that it was safe, Okayama flew up to meet Zembare face to face. The monster hissed as he watched the pathetic human come up to him. Okayama smiled deviously, he could only imagine what power he would have in the future after combining powers with Zembare. After a few moments of imagining and gloating, he began to speak.

"Zembare, mighty king from a distant place, let me combine powers with you and vanquish the Human Race, we'll be invincible!" Okayama yelled as the very moment excited him.

Zembare pondered the psychotic man's words in his evil mind for a few moments. The evil demon was tempted by this Earthling's offer, but he could care less. He opened his monstrous jaws and released a blast of sizzling energy. Since Okayama was in such close range, he was instantly incinerated by the deadly blast. Zembare snarled confidently, as if he was chuckling at his evil deeds.

Frances Okayama could feel an eerie burning sensation in her stomach after seeing the destruction of her husband. She was angry, yet relieved that he was dead and gone. However, she did love him dearly, and it pained her deeply to watch what had just happened. Professor Gondo sat down beside the weary heart broken woman and tried to comfort her.

"Thousands of people are dead, are we going to be next?" Aso murmured as he turned and stared at General McCoy, who was also stunned at the destruction of the U.S. Air force.


	20. Chapter 19: Meeting With the Elias

As Zembare sat motionlessly in the dusty abyss of what was left in that section of the city, he conserved his energy, waiting so he could destroy the entire city, and then the world. One by one, he would destroy each major country, and take control of the world forever. That's what was carved in his treacherous mind. 

Koji Shinjo stared off into the distance blankly. Miki was very curious about what was going through his mind, but she did not use her mind probing powers on someone against her will, it would be rude and a disturbance of mental privacy.

"What's the matter?" She asked kindly.

"It's the Mothras, why should they have to suffer like this?" He responded somberly as he put his hand on hers.

"Because they love Humanity and the Earth." A wise voice said off in the distance.

Suddenly, the triad of Elias glided down out of the sky and flew stationary in front of the trio of humans.

"Mothra Leo is dying, and her daughter is in poor condition as well." Lora mentioned as her voice became overcome with sadness.

"How are we going to defeat Zembare?" Donny asked as he stood up.

"I don't know, but we must not give up." Moll replied without any fear in her voice.

"Mothra Leo was talking to me when she was bringing me back, she was even when I was back at G-Force." Koji explained, changing the subject. He though so sympathetically of the noble insect. The Elias smiled at him, appreciating his kindness and concern for their deity. However, their smiles became serious once again.

"Miki, I have a request to ask of you," Moll glimmered with hope. "Can you contact Godzilla, his help is needed?" Miki stood speechless for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Moll, but I haven't been able to contact Godzilla for several months now, I believe he's hibernating." The young psychic replied, having the impression in her mind that she had let the Elias down. Just as she finished her final thought, Zembare's roar could be heard echoing through the silent metropolis.

The demon raised his head and roared again, letting his voice echo as far as it would go. Never before has the Elias witnessed such terror. Desghidorah, Dagarla, and the mighty King Ghidorah did not even compare to this monsters evil and malice.

As Zembare went to destroy another section of the barren city, Mothra Virgo flew up courageously and began to battle with the awful menace. She started by lunging her rear forward, and releasing thousands of tiny barbed stingers impaling Zembare in the face, causing the monster to bellow out in agony. As she flew over the demon, he reached up and seized Mothra's body by grasping onto her left wing. He then slammed her onto the ground, causing the insect to be dazed from the powerful impact. She was lying in a pile of wreckage motionlessly as an ominous fog of dust hovered around the insect. Beyond that, Zembare peered down maliciously at the bewildered Goddess. The dragon kicked at the insect's carapace violently, sending her skidding across the ground.

The Elias gasped nervously as Zembare paced toward Mothra's injured body. Quickly, before it was too late, the tiny priestesses lifted their voices in song.

_"MOSURA……MOSURA……"_

_"Mosura ya Mosura_  
_Doungan kasakuyan_  
_Indo muu_  
_Rusuto uiraadoa_  
_Hamba hambamuyan_  
_Randa bouradan_  
_Tounjukanraa_  
_Kasaku yaanmu!"_

Belvera watched her sisters sing and perform mystical gestures. For Mothra to receive more power, Belvera knew that she had to sing and she did so. The singing disoriented Zembare causing him to fall over. He could not locate the beautiful voices, they seemed to echo through the whole city.

_"Mosura ya Mosura_  
_Doungan kasakuyan_  
_Indo muu_  
_Rusuto uiraadoa_  
_Hamba hambamuyan_  
_Randa banuradan_  
_Tounjukanraa_  
_Kasaku yaanmu!"_

Miki, Donny, and Koji stared at the Elias in astonishment, mostly it was caused by Belvera's singing. Her voice was surprisingly beautiful.

Suddenly, their attention was diverted by the mighty screech of Mothra Virgo. She lifted herself from the rubble strewn earth and charged toward Zembare's fallen body. Her mammoth legs grasped onto the dragon's body and she hoisted him high into the muggy, dusty air. Zembare opened his eyes and found Mothra's face staring back into his. He knew that he was dangerously high, so he began to struggle needlessly. He banged his claws on Mothra's legs, but she didn't seem to show any reaction. He then spit his crackling energy ray from his mouth which he aimed for the insect's magnificent wing. The deadly beam pierced through the gossamer material as if it were tissue paper. The insect shrieked in agonizing misery as pieces of the once beautiful appendage fell to the ground in the form of charred soot.

Mothra put her agony behind her and dived back toward the city with great speed, so fast, that the dust on her body was left in a trail in the sky as she flew downward. Eventually, as she flew over the city at high velocities, Zembare was released from her grasp and his body was smote against skyscrapers and half destroyed edifices, causing massive pillars of dust and wreckage to burst into the air.

After knowing that Zembare was down and not moving, Mothra floated onto the ground and nursed her wounds. Her magnificent wing was tore and singed quite badly from Zembare's wrath. Smoke drifted from the damaged appendage as the insect cuddled the wound gently, as if she was a cat licking her fur.

The Elias, Miki, Donny, and Shinjo watched Zembare's area intently, waiting for some sign of his advance. Moll scowled as she though of the monstrous beast.

"Zembare's resilience has not waned at all, he won't give up."

Lora grew frustrated and began to grumble and holler. "He's killed thousands of people, destroyed three cities, and has slaughtered Anguirus, what more will he do!?" The perturbed fairy screamed. Belvera drew the Seal of Elias closer to her breast, trying to hide herself from the frantic conversation that her sisters created. A dusty breeze blew through the area causing everyone to squint their eyes so they wouldn't get sand in them.

Suddenly, Mothra Leo's battle cry was heard, she was rising to battle Zembare. Her battered body rose higher and higher, she displayed no signs of anguish, however, it was likely that she was conserving her true feelings. The great lepidopteron knew that it was her solemn duty to protect the planet from this evil that infested it. Mothra began to speak in her own native language, she was attempting to arouse his menacing attention.

_"Evil leviathan, return to the place of bereavement from which you have been created!"_

After listening to the deities' words, Zembare managed to peek his head out of the rubble that he was buried underneath of. He responded in his low, raspy, evil voice.

_"Your strength is waning, give in to your petty weaknesses pure one……"_

Zembare's voice sent blood chilling shivers up the Elias' spines, however, Mothra showed no fear at all, she flew confidently and stared back at the demon. The insect had on thought stamped to her mind, and that was focused on eliminating her enemy, she would do it no matter what it would take……


	21. Chapter 20: Mothra's Decision

Moll's eyes widened as she watched her benevolent Goddess floating in the dark sky. Mothra was planning something that was saddening and she would carry it out to her best ability. 

"What is she doing?" Lora asked as she tapped her sister's shoulder. Moll remained silent. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, as if she did not want to watch what was about to happen. "Moll?" The loving fairy mumbled.

Belvera could also sense Mothra's thoughts. She was astounded by her decision. "Open your mind Lora, you can sense Mothra's thoughts just as well as we can." Belvera replied in her stern voice. Lora chose not to sense what Mothra was planning because she would not be able to contend with the sentimental pressure. Donny could also sense Mothra's thoughts, he was familiar with her telepathic emissions. He was stunned by the insect's courage, and he fell to his knees. Miki could sense his thoughts, they told her everything that Mothra's was contemplating.

Mothra floated in the air, her body was stationary, but her wings flapped slowly but steadily, they couldn't function at the speed they used to because they were tattered and torn. She finally decided on what to do, that could be discerned when her body started to glow brightly. Beams of light glinted off from the city and gave the setting a mystic appearance.

Zembare rose out of the rubble with immense fury. Mothra's beautiful incandescence caused the demon to cringe, he then roared angrily at his foe and began to march toward her powering carapace. Energy sizzled with in his horn and seconds later a crackling streak of death exploded from the cranial appendage.

The Elias as well as everyone else gasped in fear as they watched the ray sear closer and closer to Mothra. Suddenly, Mothra's daughter rose into the air between her mother and Zembare, allowing the deadly blast to lance into her delicate body. The sheer force of the ray knocked the insectile Goddess back onto the littered ground. The young insect managed to give her mother enough energy to complete her unusual metamorphosis. After a stunning blaze of light, Mothra's carapace was exoskeleton was covered in a shining strong armor. Armor Mothra had returned again but how long could she stand against this monster? Mothra Leo was injured and weakened, therefore she wouldn't be able to bear her protective covering for long.

Commander Aso watched tensely as Mothra transformed herself into an armored warrior.

"What is she going to do?" General McCoy inquired as he stepped in front of Aso. The room was silent, everyone was observing the battle keenly, they could care less about what anyone was saying.

"Aso, Mothra's body is fazing, her physical structure is,…." Gondo murmured. Aso looked at her, waiting for an answer as she hesitated, trying to figure out a logical way to put her information into words. "Well?" Aso fumed as he became impatient. "It's as if she's there but she isn't." Gondo finished as she gazed at her computer monitor with confusion.

"She's preparing to use her ultimate attack, it's called 'Transcendence Destiny', she alters the physical structure of her body so she can pass through any object or structure, disrupting its molecular structure, causing it to crystallize and explode." Explained Aso as hope lit his aged, pale face. Everyone's trust was instilled with the deity's power as they continued to watch the ensuing battle.

Mothra's body became translucent and tiny sparks of power floated from the energized armored shell. Finally, the insect began to move forward, and kept picking up speed. Zembare burst from the wreckage and roared at his aerial nemesis. After his long bellow subsided, energy began to crackle with in his cranial horn and dorsal spines, then he unleashed a monstrous blast of deadly power searing into the brave empress' path. The energy caused the shining lepidopteron to glide slower, she had a difficult time passing through Zembare's mysterious, unknown power, but she did. The malicious dragon's eyes widened nervously as the insect neared his body. Finally, she passed through his cadaver and emerged from his back side. Zembare stood for a minute and cradled his aching abdomen from Mothra's molecular penetration. Suddenly, his stomach area began to crystallize slowly, causing the demon to panic. He tried to fight away the crystallization but he failed, his entire body eventually crystallized completely. Finally, there was an explosion, Zembare's body detonated into millions of tiny particles and spread over the city like a wave of energy. After the smoke and dust lifted, the monster Zembare was gone, at last, the terrible demon was demolished, and threatened the world no more.

A tear of joy trickled down Moll's intuitive face, she knew that Mothra could prevail all along, however, when the diminutive women turned her attention towards Mothra, she found her Goddess sitting on the ground quiescently. Mothra Leo was dying, her final attack wasted most of her energy and the passing through Zembare's body weakened her and caused her body to shut down slowly.

"Mothra, you can't die!" Lora screamed as she burst into bitter tears. The tiny fairy buried her face in Moll's shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. The wise women clutched her sister, trying to comfort her sentimental emotions. Even the courageous Belvera was saddened, she lightly wept, but wiped her tears away, and maintained her valor. Never before, has she felt this way about the death of a Mothra, however, Mothra Leo was quite different, she actually cared about Belvera and accepted her character and could see the hope of change in her heart.

Miki, Donny, and Koji stared at Mothra sympathetically and glanced at the Elias every once in a while. Donny had never experienced this much sadness since his grandmother's death, and since he was so fond of Mothra, the insect's close death saddened him.

Mothra Virgo flew down frantically and rested her body in front of her mother. The young insect squeaked and squawked, trying to get her mother's attention. The elderly moth chirped feely in response, telling her daughter to live on and not to grieve over her. Suddenly, Mothra Leo stared off into the clearing night sky, she was remembering her life, and all of her past events. Images of her home and past battles went through her mind, and then she saw her very own mother, who was sitting on the throne of Infant Island, cradling the egg that she had just created which bore Mothra Leo.

Finally, after her final dying breath, the insect's eyes discontinued their sapphire glow, and her antenna's drooped…., after an adventurous life and heritage, Mothra Leo had perished.

Mothra Virgo nudged her mother's battered body with her nose-like mandibles, but the moth did not respond. The young queen then raised her head and let out a terrible scream of grief and sorrow after she discovered the death of her mother.

Everyone was relieved that Zembare was defeated, but the death of Mothra brought sorrow to the entire world…….


	22. Chapter 21: On the Road to Peace

Twenty minutes passed since Mothra Leo's death. The younger Mothra rested by her mother's lifeless carapace and mourned for her loss. Suddenly, Leo's body began to shine, and then a beam of light shot from her body and streaked into the night sky. Seconds later, a silhouette of energy formed in the northern sky, it became discernable, it was Rainbow Mothra. Then seconds after that, Eternal Mothra's energy silhouette floated majestically in the south. Aqua Mothra's slender figure was painted in the eastern sky, and finally, Armor Mothra's powerful shape formed beautifully in the starry west. All four of Mothra's transformations gazed down upon the desolate city then massed together into one big energy mass, right above insects. Finally, Mothra's star-like symbol stretched from horizon to horizon and shed a glamorous, mystical light on the entire world. It showed the meaning of Mothra's death, that even though she's dead, she will always live on in the heart of her daughter and the Elias. Eventually, the beautiful symbol faded, and the remaining energy particles were absorbed into Mothra Virgo's body, everything then went silent, as the sun began to rise in the east. 

Moll smiled as she could sense Mothra Leo's presence, but it was locked with in her daughter, Virgo. The benevolent creature would be missed greatly, she had saved the world many, many times. She saved it from the destructive power of Desghidorah, the garbage and pollution of Dagarla, the dark terrifying evil of King Ghidorah, and she has saved it from the deadly malice of Zembare, the temporal demon.

The next afternoon, the inhabitants of the great metropolis spent the entire day cleaning up the mess that was remaining in result of the battle the night before. The people at G-Force were active as well, creating casualty reports and statistical analyses on the area.

"Three thousand people dead…." Aso muttered as he threw the paper he was holding onto his desk.

"It is a tragic loss." Major Sho Kuroki responded. Him and Yuki had just returned, they had decided to try and repair the Super x3 but they weren't successful in their efforts. Aso's telephone began to ring, and Professor Gondo's voice was on the other end as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello Professor."

"Hi Aso, Frances Okayama wishes to see you."

"Very well, send her in." Aso commanded, then hung up the phone.

The young brisk women entered the room as Kuroki paced out, the then sat down in the seat across from Aso's desk

"I'm sorry about your loss Mrs. Okayama, we've scheduled a funeral service for your husband. Until then, you should go home and get some rest." Aso recommended.

"No, I wish to stay, I can be of some help, I have medical experience and since your doctor has died, why can't I be the physician," She requested. "I need something to do, I can't stay cooped up forever."

Aso smiled and admired how the women contended with the situation.

"I would be very happy if you'd be our physician." Aso commented sweetly. Frances leapt out of her chair and kissed Aso on the cheek, then sped out of the room. The usual brisk Commander smiled then looked out his window and saw General Neil McCoy's helicopter disembarking from the city. Feelings of peace and tranquility filled his heart, but still there was that small place where sheer horror remained from Zembare's attack upon the island nation.

During the next day, funeral services were held to honor the people who fought Zembare and perished in the battle. By the end of the day, everyone was tired and completely exhausted, but they still persisted in their efforts.

At 4:00 p.m., the G-Force personnel, military men, and the Elias were in Hokkaido, attending Mothra Leo's burial at sea.

Everyone stood on a cliff, over the sea and watched Mothra Virgo carrying her mother gently. The entire congregation of people were elegantly dressed to honor the deity. The Prime Minister of Japan and the President of the United States also attended the ceremony. Donny bit his lip nervously, he was the one that thought of the service and the way to bury Mothra, so he was barely ready to give an important speech. He stepped up to the podium and glanced out at the crowd and spotted Miki, he then spotted the Elias flying above, all four of them smiled in admiration, waiting for Donny's first words.

"Little over a day ago, Zembare, the demon was destroyed, it was Mothra's decision to sacrifice herself to save us, if she did not do it, then we would all be dead. Now tell me, if anything attacks this world, what kaiju usually rises to it's defense first? Mothra. She has our endless gratitude and friendship. Today, we are going to give her a sea burial, this happens to be the place where her mother died several years ago. I thought it to be kind and generous to return her to the sea, so she can be reunited with her mother."

Donny turned around and signaled Mothra Virgo to gently place the perished insect into the warm waters. Tears glistened in his eyes as he saluted, which he usually never done. Everyone did the same, sobbing could be heard in the crowd of people as they did so. Mothra eventually disappeared under the dark waters, leaving gurgling bubbles and suds on the ocean's surface. Everyone walked up to the side of the cliff and threw flowers down into the water, showing respect and love for the dead Goddess.

Donny then turned around as everyone began to depart, Miki told him that she'd see him later on, her and Shinjo were going to get something to eat.

Four hours later, Donny still stood at the cliff, over looking the wondrous sea. Memories sped through his mind about his family back in America. He missed them greatly, and he missed Mothra greatly as well. Suddenly, his wondering ponder was broke when the Elias flew down from on high with Belvera at their side.

"We thank you endlessly Donny!" Lora happily shouted.

"You're welcome, if it wasn't for you three, we wouldn't have survived." He replied positively as he stared at the diminutive fey.

"You are very a very wise person Donny, we thank you, Miki, and Koji for your assistance in this battle." Moll muttered as she wore a long smile. Belvera couldn't think of anything to say but 'thank you'. The Elias floated into the air and Mothra Virgo hovered behind them, the sun set glimmered behind the insect, causing an aura of beauty to form around her.

After dinner was eaten, everyone was gathered back at the cliff to hear something the Elias had to present.

"We thank you all for your kindness. Remember, be mindful of what you do, take care of the planet as well as each other." They said in unison with sing song voices. As both they and Mothra flew away, Moll quoted a poem for everyone to hear that would be engraved in everyone's minds.

_"A benevolent creature, made of kindness and beauty_  
_A being that can ride the celestial winds of space_  
_Where ever she goes, she brings the logic of purity_  
_Everything is astounded as she flies by with brilliant grace."_

_"Protector of the ancient world, only to be a whisper now_  
_She makes her appearance, whether it be by night or day_  
_Peace, protection, and tranquility is what she delivers now_  
_She's so unique in the kaiju world, that she's considered a stray."_

_"Mothra battles for peace and delivers a message_  
_'Humans must care for the world now in her stead'_  
_If not, they let go of Mothra's timeless heritage_  
_If that happens, then the protection of Mothra is dead……"_

"Mothra deity of the ancient world and protector of the modern world….." Moll's voice echoed around the world as the Elias and Mothra flew into the sunset.

Donny remained as everyone left again, they were astounded by the beautiful poetry provided by the 'Priestess of Wisdom'. A voice whispered to the young psychic on the warm, moist western breeze. _"Thank you……"_

Donny realized that Mothra Leo had just spoke to him and he gasped joyously. "You're welcome." He whispered as he watched the beautiful sunset on the twilight horizon, knowing that Mothra Leo's spirit was in the heart of her daughter Mothra Virgo.


	23. Epilogue

G-Force; Tokyo, Japan two weeks later

Commander Aso paced down the quiet hallways of the G-Force building. He kept walking until he arrived at the doors of the infirmary, he couldn't help but to notice Frances Okayama checking on an injured patient, who happened to be the young Professor Chinatsu Gondo.

"Hello Mrs. Okayama!" Aso greeted in a content voice.

"You mean Doctor Okayama, sir?" She replied sarcastically as she smiled at her superior officer.

"Yes, of course, Doctor." Aso replied as he bowed respectfully.

"So Chinatsu, give me a report on your progress."

"Well, in the case of the temporal aperture in Hokkaido, it has dwindled and has disappeared. However, I have reason to believe that some of Zembare's cells are in the Bay of Sapporo, he could return someday." She replied nervously as Dr. Okayama continued to put her arm in a cast.

"That day is not today my friend!" Aso chuckled then walked out of the room. After he left, quietness sat in for a few minutes until Dr. Okayama spoke.

"Chinatsu, I'm sorry for being rude to you before, I have a hot temper, please forgive me." She requested apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Frances, I though that perhaps we could be friends." Gondo replied.

Dr. Okayama's face brightened with joy. Gondo was her first real friend and she needed that very much. She was on the verge of crying.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she hugged the kind Professor. Frances Okayama's painful life had transformed the moment Gondo asked to be her friend. She had never experienced any kind of joy of this magnitude before. Both of them would remain best of friends forever……

Infant Island the same day

Mothra Virgo descended down from the sun filled sky and received a chance to view her homeland for the first time in her life, she was astounded by its tranquil beauty. An extinct volcano towered at the center of the wondrous island, it contained the sacred shrine of Mothra and her temple, that was as old as the Earth itself. The island seemed to be a true paradise, sitting out in the middle of a world filled with so much evil. As she floated down into the sheltered chasm, she viewed the beautiful cavern of an ancient past. Millions of years of memories thrived in this place. The great empress placed her body on a great stone platform and screeched mightily.

The Elias watched the new, young queen blissfully, as they sat in the flowery beds beneath the stone shrine as Mothra sat on the platform over-looking them. Belvera smiled as well, and watched the steeds Fairy and Garugaru playing off in the distance joyously. At last she felt in peace and had no worries at all. She did not bear the Seal of Elias anymore, she used it to re-seal Desghidorah.

"It's so surprising that Desghidorah and Anguirus helped us." Lora muttered as she sat against a large sunflower.

"We owe then our gratitude, and to you Belvera, for being courageous and confident, Mothra Leo thought very highly of you." Moll explained as she sat down beside her darker sister.

"I know, and you don't need to thank me, I should be thanking both of you for helping me see the good in humans." Replied Belvera as she nudged Moll in the side with her arm. All three of the tiny, whimsical women smiled, for they were finally reunited as the Elias Triangle, and Mothra Virgo finally sat on the thrown of Infant Island, watching the world, and keeping it nestled in her grand wings.

Hokkaido Rain Forests the next day

Sun gleamed through the canopies of the beautiful trees as Miki sat a bouquet of roses on the remains of Sylvia Hano's cabin, and wept lightly. Koji Shinjo and Donny Winter were also present. Shinjo wrapped his arm around Miki as she buried her face in his shoulder. Donny watched empathetically, for he had lost his grandmother and this situation reminded him of that saturnine day. "Sylvia will live on in our memory." He muttered sentimentally. Suddenly, up in the trees, appeared the three diminutive women, the Elias, riding on their steeds.

"Do not fret, we knew Sylvia Hano and she was a good friend, we all shall remember her!" The three priestesses exclaimed in unison.

"All three of you are quit similar to us, Koji, you're the courageous and strong one, Donny, you're the wise intuitive one, and Miki, you're the passionate loving one. Never give up these attributes, for they shall bind you all together forever." Moll whispered. The Elias then wished them farewell and they flew off into the dense foliage, leaving behind hope and logic.

The triad of humans stood their confidently and stared at each other. "Let's go." Donny recommended as he and the other two walked silently.

Seconds later, Miki stopped when they reached the stone tablet of Desghidorah. They gazed at it and then moved on. They were cheerful yet baffled by the past few weeks, so many things had happened that it was astounding.

Donny noticed a beautiful, white, puffy cloud forming in the south-west, it was forming into Mothra Leo's figure. It was so divinely beautiful and it wisped around and became clearer.

"Guys look!" Donny shouted as they all gazed toward the sky. All three of them smiled in awe as the cloud of Mothra wisped away on the cool wind. The breeze had a flowery fragrance to it that was almost intoxicating. They knew that Mothra Leo would always live on in the heart of her daughter Mothra Virgo. These three people were bound together by the same thing that bound the priestesses of Mothra together, courage, wisdom, and love. With a new intuitional hope in their hearts, the trio walked down the grassy, archaic path, and left the place of Sylvia Hano to exist peacefully in the depths of the beautiful, ancient, untouched forests.


End file.
